Amourshipping Family Adventures
by Templars74
Summary: We join both Ash & Serena who have been dating for three years now; and although both of them love each other very much; they've both been extremely busy lately with their Schedules; Ash being manager and champion of the Alola league & Serena being a world Famous Pokemon Performer; Now Ash has returned to Kalos to Reunite with Serena and ask her a question that will change that!
1. Chapter 1

Amourshipping Family Adventures:

We join both Ash & Serena who have been dating for three years now; and although both of them love each other very much; they've both been extremely busy lately with their Schedules; Ash being manager and champion of the Alola league & Serena being a world Famous Pokemon Performer; Now Ash has returned to Kalos to Reunite with Serena and ask her a question that will change that!

Chapter One the Long Awaited Proposal:  
We join both Ash & Serena who have been dating for three years now; and although both of them love each other very much; they've both been extremely busy lately with their Schedules; Ash being manager of the Alola league & Serena being a world Famous Pokemon Performer; but they've both purposely left tonight open in their schedules and made their way back to Lumious City, because of it being the anniversary of when they reunited in Kalos, eight years ago. Ash wanted to treat Serena to dinner at her favorite cafe but he also wants to ask her an important question; one he's wanted to ask his childhood friend now girlfriend for a long time now...  
In Lumious city (Kalos Region):  
Ash was standing in front of the cafe alone waiting for Serena who was running a little late; staring at his watch. Now because of the sensitive nature of what Ash wants to ask Serena tonight, Ash called up their friend Clemont and asked him if he would mind looking after Pikachu & the others at the Lumious gym for a while; to which Clemont agreed to although Ash didn't tell Clemont exactly what he was planning; the real reason why he wanted to be with Serena alone...  
Ash... Ash... Serena starts calling out to him as she runs down the sidewalk to him the street lights catching her face about every five seconds or so; Serena then runs right up and, hugs Ash who immediately hugs her back and after a couple of seconds Serena who is still in Ash's arms whispers to her boyfriend; I'm sorry I'm late Ashy my exhibition ran a little longer than I thought it would; I know you've come back to Kalos specifically for this. The two of them then pull away from each other as Ash looks into Serena's blue eyes; Causing Serena to blush as Ash replies back to her; "Its okay Serena I'd travel anywhere to see you!" after finishing his statement to Serena; Ash begins feeling a fluttering sensation in his chest; unbeknownst to Serena, Ash is extremely nervous because of what he's going to ask her in a little bit. Ash then rubs the back of his head and says to her; "Okay Serena its seven o clock ready for dinner?" Serena smiles again and nods as she locks arms with Ash; the two of them then walk into the cafe together...  
A couple Hours Later; with Ash & Serena in Lumious City Park:  
That was a really great dinner Ashy thank you; Serena exclaims to Ash as she rest's her head on his shoulder as they continue to walk through the park on their way back to the Lumious gym to pick up their pokemon from Clemont; but what Serena doesn't know is Ash is going to ask her a question first, one that will change their lives forever. After a few minutes of walking The two of them stop in the middle of the park as Serena walks over and sits down on the bench that's next to them; Serena then dons a concerned face when she notices Ash is just standing there instead of joining her... "Something wrong Ashy?" Serena asks her boyfriend with a concerned tone in her voice; Ash then walks over to her and stands in front of Serena; and after a couple minutes of staring at the performers face; Ash looks down to the ground and then back to her and says "Serena there is something I want to ask you." Serena immediately fears the worse; feeling that because of their busy schedules lately and not having a whole lot of time to be with each other she thinks Ash is going to want to break up with her; Serena looks at Ash with a slight tear in her eye and says in a nervous stutter; "ye... yes... Ashy... What… Is It…?" Ash replies to her; "Well you and I have been best friends since we were little, I really do care about you Serena and, we've been through a lot together. I know I'm not very good with this kind of thing; but you mean the world to me Serena and I've missed you so much that's why I want to ask you..." (Ash starts to stutter) Yes Ashy? Serena replies to Ash with the same nervous stutter...  
Ash smiles again as his now trembling hand reaches up to take his hat off as he gets on the ground; Serena begins to tear up once again this time with tears of joy as a huge smile forms on her face; because she has a feeling she knows what Ash is about to ask her... Serena could hear that nervous tone returning to Ash's voice as he asks her; Serena; will you... will you... Marry Me? Serena's hand immediately moves over her heart which she could now feel fluttering; still in complete disbelief that Ash; Her childhood crush, her inspiration and, her best friend; just asked her to marry him... Serena answers Ash's question with a dark pink face and tears of joy in her eyes as she hugs Ash and say to him;  
Yes Ashy... Yes I'll marry you...  
Ash begins to smile as he returns Serena's hug, while still in this embrace; Ash begins to run his hand through his now Fiancé's honey blonde hair and whispers to her "I love you so much thank you Serena!" and, after a couple minutes the two pull away from each other and stare into each others eyes for a second before sharing a long passionate kiss in the dim lights of Lumious city; Ash then takes Serena's hand and slips the engagement ring he bought her on her hand; Serena who now has a huge grin on her face as she looks down at her hand just looks up at Ash and hugs him again and after a couple of minutes the two of them decided even though neither of them wanted this moment to end; that they better go pickup their pokemon from Clemont before they start to get concerned about them. Ash then takes Serena's hand and helps her up from the bench as the two of them continue to walk to the Lumious gym with big grins on their faces and, their hands intertwined….  
At The Lumious Gym:  
"Clemont!?" The now engaged couple shouts as they walk into the Lumious gym to pick up their companions when they hear a familiar voice; in here guys…" Ash & Serena who are still holding each others hands with equally large grins on their faces; walk into the Battlefield room greeted by their friends Clemont along with ; Pikachu, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Greninja, Braixen, Sylveon and, Pancham. Ash & Serena who are excited to share their news with their friends; look at them all and say to them; "there is something we want to tell you all!" All their friends look at them with confused faces as Ash lets go of Serena's hand so she can show them all her new engagement ring; "we're engaged" they say together with smiles on both of their faces Clemont claps and tells his friends "that's wonderful you two congratulations!" And a couple seconds later both Ash & Serena are ambushed by their pokemon who are excited and happy not just for their trainers but also about the family they are now going to become! Now of course with Ash & Serena's celebrity status the world over; it wasn't hard to figure out what the headline was on the newspaper the following morning….

"SHE SAID YES!"  
Alola League Founder & Champion Ash Ketchum & Pokemon Performer Serena Yvonne are now engaged:

Author's Note: Ahh Happy endings now I know this chapter was short everyone but I've been real busy this week with life; chapter two will be longer but for now I'll leave you all with this stay tuned for chapter two and have a great day everyone!  
TemplarS74


	2. Chapter 2

Lumious City the Kalos Region:  
With Serena:  
I can't believe it; Serena begins to mutter to her reflection in the mirror after looking into the reflection of her shining blue eyes the performer smiles as she reaches on the vanity for her hairbrush catching a glimpse of the diamond on her engagement ring Ash gave her just a few short weeks ago. After gazing at this; Serena's mind begins to wonder still in disbelief that her Ash the one she thought would never notice her affection as they travelled around Kalos had not only begun dating but were now engaged and in a few short hours would be celebrating their wedding before heading once again to Alola; Ash's adopted region and also home to the league Ash created his pride & arguably one of his greatest achievements, Serena try as she might could not contain her excitement to be returning their soon this time with Ash and a new last name. Serena's mind wondering was soon interrupted however by the chime of the clock on the wall after noticing the time Serena realized that her dream would be coming true in just a few hours but for now it was best to get some rest. Before doing so though Serena faces her reflection one more time and says to it "Have to look good for Ash after all." Serena then starts laughing as she gets up from the stool in front of the vanity and over to her bed.  
Meanwhile with Ash:  
I can't believe that its happening tomorrow Ash sighs as he stands on the balcony of the hotel with Pikachu as the two of them look up to the clear night sky and the prominent full moon within it. Ash then looks down to his partner and ace and addresses him; "Pikachu"; the yellow mouse then looks up to his trainer a he addressed him; Ash then continues on not taking his eyes off the night sky; "Pikachu we've been through a lot on our journey and have had a lot of accomplishments but asking Serena that question is without question the most important; she's been my inspiration and my best friend..." "Human friend Ash soon clarifies not wanting to offend Pikachu but Pikachu already knows how Ash feels about Serena and has for a long time so there was no need for the clarification. Pikachu just looks at his trainer who appears so happy then joins him looking back to the night sky.  
The Following Morning  
Lumious City was abuzz as the awaited wedding between Alola league creator and champion Ash Ketchum & The world famous Pokemon performer Serena Yvonne was about to begin; in her preparation quarters, Serena was shaking with nervousness but is soon brought back to reality by another voice; "Serena, can you PLEASE stop shaking? I can't get your tram on", Shaunna said. The honey blonde performer immediately snaps out of it and addresses her; "I'm sorry, Shaunna it's just, I'm so nervous"; Shaunna then looks to her friend and longtime rival and says something to reassure her; "It's only natural. I'm sure Ash is nervous as well." Serena smiles at this remark feeling some comfort in it knowing that Shaunna was probably right as she says to herself; "Ash isn't normally the kind to openly show nervousness; that changes only around one person and that's me."

Meanwhile, back at the chapel with Ash:  
Ash emerged from the men's room, having changed into his tuxedo; "Looking good, Ash", Clemont stated. Ash smiles at the Lumious Gym leader who during his Kalos journey became like the brother he never had but still couldn't shake the nervousness in his own mind as he begins to rub his hands to maintain his composure. After a couple seconds the grandfather clock chimed, meaning it was time for the wedding to commence and for Ash & Serena to begin their new life together. As he begins the walk down the hall to the foyer. Grace took her place as usher as Ash & his groomsmen had priority entrance. "Showtime", he said as he opened the church doors. Grace took her position (filling in for Serena's father who couldn't be bothered to attend his own daughter's wedding) as the rest of the boys took their respective spots at the front of the church. Finally, when everyone had been seated, Grace was going to sit down herself, until the retired Rhyhorn racer remembered she was going to have to walk Serena down the aisle and give her away to Ash. Ash himself was also tempted to sit down for a minute as he felt his nerves start to cause pain in his feet that is of course, until he heard the Wedding Overture start up and rushed back to his spot. Clemont, Bonnie and a few other guests all had to stifle a giggle during that display as it appears Ash may not have thought this part all the way out, however He made it to his spot just as Grace & Serena approached it. Serena held out her hand that was still shaking a bit that however went away quickly as Ash grasped it although Ash couldn't see it under her veil Serena had dawned a Pink blush across her face still in disbelief that this was finally happening. Ash then leads her over to the spot where he was at. After a second of watching her daughter walk with Ash grace smiles as she realizes just how happy her daughter must be right now and how proud she has made her Grace then finally took her seat next to Delila, letting a sigh finally escape her, albeit she kept it quiet enough so no one would hear. The minister then shows his hands from under his vestments and began his spiel.  
"Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in a state of holy matrimony." He turned to Ash. "Ash Ketchum, will you take Serena Yvonne to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish in sickness and in health and be loved for the rest of your days?" Ash smiles at Serena and even though he couldn't see her face Ash didn't even think twice before he gave his answer. "I do", he said. The minister smiles then turns and repeats the same thing to Serena, Serena smiles under her veil and continues to fight back tears of joy but similarly to Ash she didn't hesitate in her answer "I do", Serena said. After giving her response Ash took the ring intended for Serena and held it to her.  
"I, Ash Ketchum, give you, Serena Yvonne, this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever", he said in complete sincerity as he placed the ring on her ring finger. Serena still in disbelief could now feel tears of joy running down her face and was happy that her veil was hiding it from everyone; Serena wasn't the only one who was touched by this though because there was nearly no dry eye once Ash was finished with his statement to Serena. Without a moment of hesitation Serena took the ring met for Ash and repeated the gesture; but everyone noticed a change as Serena's voice as she begins to speak; "Ash, you were my yesterday and you are my today. You will be my tomorrow. All that I am I will give to you", she said with complete sincerity as she placed the ring on his ring finger. Even with the change of tone in her voice and not being able to see her face while she said it Ash knew everything Serena just said was sincere and likewise Serena knew the exact thing held true for Ash as well. After a few seconds in silence the audience regained their composure, the minister had to ask the question before they could share the traditional wedding kiss. "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace", he said, scanning the room to see if anyone throws up a hand or a late arrival bursting through the door shouting the traditional "I OBJECT!" line; but Luckily, Clemont, Tierno, Grace, Delila, among others, all shook their heads all in support for the union of the childhood friends. "If that's the case", he turned to the two, mainly Ash in particular. "You may now kiss the bride". Ash gulped trying to shake his nerves knowing it was all in vein right now Ash then takes his hands and places them on Serena's veil lifting it up and revealing her face; Ash was surprised at the sight he got Serena's tears of joy from their big day had caused her makeup to run but, Ash didn't care he takes his finger making a "C" shape and wipes away the last tear from the performers face Ash then stares into her blue eyes, takes his hands and cupped her face and kissed Serena on the lips to applause. The minister then happily announces "May I now present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Ash Ketchum". The two then turn to face the audience noticing their friends, family and, pokemon crying for them; they even noticed Braixen crying as she hugs Pikachu causing the yellow mouse pokemon to become understandably uncomfortable; this sight causes the Newlyweds to smile and laugh as Ash & Serena looped their arms and walked down the aisle together as, Everyone stood up in approval. The ceremony was over and Ash & Serena walked along towards their new lives together they both silently took joy in the knowledge that now they will never be separated again.


	3. Chapter 3

At Mili Mili Airport: The Alola Region:  
Well here we are Ash exclaims as he faces Serena grasping his new wife's hand; as they step off the plane and towards their new life together; Serena was particularly excited not just about returning to Alola but this time returning with Ash with a new name and, a new future together. However it becomes obvious to Serena that future would have to wait till tomorrow because as her & Ash walk off the plane into the warm night; after exiting the airport Ash escorts Serena back to the champions residence along the way talking about things they wanted to do now that they are officially married however Serena shied away from "kids" a subject her and Ash talked about a few years ago but decided that it wasn't the right time then because even though they had been a couple for a while they weren't together a lot not that isn't important now as the young couple arrives at the champions residence an unmistakable symbol of Ash the current champions strength as it's white paint gleamed in the moon light looking more like a fortress than an actual home but Serena didn't care; she had Ash and that was all that counted to her as they enter the foyer of the residence the couple notice that Serena's belongings had safely arrived judging by the boxes. Ash of course would help Serena get settled in the morning but now he just wanted to make her feel comfortable as he walks behind the performer and takes her lavender colored throw-over sweater and hat now exposing the performers honey-blonde hair Serena was surprised by Ash's gentleman like behavior but didn't mind one bit as she watched Ash remove his own hat and places all of them in the closet. As Ash completed this task out of the corner of his eye he saw Serena let out a "slight yawn" realizing that Serena and himself frankly where both a little tired from the flight. Ash then walks over to Serena and kisses her on the cheek as they walk upstairs to get ready for bed.  
The Following Morning at the Alola Champions Residence:  
The morning sun's rise in the sky begins to illuminate and heat up the room as Ash & Serena snuggle in bed together. One was trying to get free but the other was persisant. "ASH", Serena said, struggling further even though it was in good fun. "ASH! Let me up!" she said again. "Why? You're just so cuddly Serena!" Ash responded. Serena smiled but unfortunately, life was calling. "Ash, I promise you we can cuddle as many times as you want at night but we really have to start our day", she tried to say as nicely as possible. Ash got Serena's point and conceded. As the couple got up and enjoyed their first breakfast together as husband & wife Ash noticed that Serena was eating a LOT more than normal; especially for her, curious about this Ash decided to ask Serena about it; "Serena, are you feeling okay?" Ash asked Serena, noting that she was eating a meal almost for two people. Surprised by his observation Serena stops and lifts her head up to Answer Ash; "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask Ash?" This moment made it harder for Ash to figure out he wanted to phrase it looking at Serena's smile something he loves and which has a habit of distracting him however Ash realized he needed to ask this because Serena's health was far more important to him; besides Ash knew Serena wouldn't stay angry at him for long so the raven haired trainer decided to get out of the way. "Well, I've noticed you've seemed to be eating a lot more than usual. And I thought I was the bigger eater", he said, slightly mocking his own habits, hoping it would lighten the mood. This caused Serena to laugh, Serena suspected she knew the answer but because she wanted to be sure before saying it to Ash the honey-blonde hair performer decided she'd try to "lightly dance around" the subject "Well Ash, how can I put this? It isn't going to be just you and me." Serena tried to explain; "Ash, there might be a..." Serena stopped for a minute and, realized that right now she couldn't bring herself to tell him, and walked out the back door for some fresh air; leaving Ash a little perplexed at Serena's unusual behavior. After thinking about it the raven haired trainer decided to let Serena have some time and she'd tell him what was wrong when she was ready so Ash goes ahead and collects the breakfast table and washes them before heading over to the battle arena to start his morning schedule so he could be with Serena for lunch however As Ash went about his day, he tried to figure out what exactly was going on with Serena. From eating a meal for two at breakfast to her reluctance to tell him the truth about what's really going on, causing Ash to be rather unnerved as the clock seemed to tick ever so slowly to noon. The moment the clock marked noon Ash immediately headed home to check on Serena as Ash opens the door to the champion's residence, "Serena, I'm home!" Ash called as he entered the house. "Serena, where are you?" he asked again, instantly becoming worried that she might have been in an accident or been abducted and seeing a note from her just cemented those fears, that is until Ash looked at what exactly the note said. "'Meet me in the bedroom Ashy, we need to talk. Serena'", Ash he finished and gulped. Afraid that he'd upset her or screwed up with something or she was just mad at him and the way she worded the note made seem like he would be sleeping on the couch that night. When Ash reached their shared room, he hesitated for a second and knocked. "Serena?" Ash asked in a concerned tone of voice. "It's open, Ashy", Serena said. Ash then opened the door and walked inside. "What was the deal this morning Serena?" Ash inquired still in a worried tone of voice; "Ash, just hold me." Serena commanded to which Ash obeyed, still unsure of what was actually going on. Ash took her into his arms even as he was still confused about all this. Serena then whispers in a quiet almost inaudible voice; "Ash, when I said at breakfast it wasn't going to be just you and me, it wasn't negative, it was positive", Serena stated, Even though he was still lost Ash nodded to show Serena he was listening, so Serena continued as her face began to turn crimson & her blue eyes begun to mist over. "I'm pregnant", Serena finally exclaimed. This news defiantly startled Ash but he wasted no time in picking up the conversation; "What? You're on the nest?" Ash asked as his brown eyes started to mist over too. Serena nodded "Yes" to answer his question. After thinking about it Serena realized that a simple nod wasn't a good enough answer Ash deserved to know the truth as to why she was asking this way so while in his embrace Serena continues to tell Ash why she waited to say anything "I wanted to be sure. That's why I hesitated this morning Ashy", Serena said. After finishing her explanation Ash nodded to Serena and hugs her to show all was forgiven. As the two of them went quiet again Ash decided to try to break the awkwardness of the silence; "I will admit though, you did have me worried there for a second. Good to know I'm not sleeping on the couch", Ash joked although he said the first part with complete sincerity. As the young couple both begin to share a laugh. Now to say the next nine months were hectic for Ash & Serena was an understatement; on top of their regular schedules they had to add a routine of doctor appointments to them. Then at Serena's sixth doctor appointment Ash & Serena learned that they were going to have a little girl; Serena was overjoyed with this news which was evident when even in her state she managed to hop out of the chair she was sitting in and run into Ash's arms as he hugged her back. The nurse noticing this decided to step out and let the parents have their moment. After a few moments of silence Serena takes her face out of Ash's shoulder allowing him to see the tears of joy running from her eyes and asks Ash "What do you think we should name her Ash?" After taking a couple minutes of brainstorming female names; Ash whispers to Serena "How about Kelli?" After thinking about it for a second Serena smiles at Ash as she exclaims "I love it Ashy Kelli it is!" After the appointment the young couple decided to head home to the Alola champions residence but little did Ash & Serena know that Kelli would be coming sooner than they thought after returning home Ash helped Serena get comfortable before taking care of a couple of things at the battle arena as Serena settled in they could hear a knock at the door followed by a young lady dressed in an all-white outfit it was Lillie the professors assistant and friend of Ash's, Ash had asked Lillie if she could come over and stay with Serena until he got back because Ash just didn't feel comfortable leaving Serena alone in her condition. Which turned out to be a smart decision because not even an hour after he left Ash received an urgent call from Lillie; "Ash, thank god you picked up. Serena's in labor!" Lillie said frantically. "In labor?" Ash asked in concern after making sure he heard Lillie correctly he assures her that he was on his way and before to long arrived at the hospital Ash was soon stopped by the nurse; "Are you Serena Ketchum's husband?" she asked. "Yes", Ash answered. The nurse then gave him some scrubs to put on and when he changed, she escorted him into the delivery section of the hospital and to Serena's room, where she had already started pushing. He took Serena's hand in his own while the doc kept saying one thing and one thing only: "PUSH!" Eventually, they got to the point where the head was crowning. "One more ought to do it!" the doctor said. "You sure?" Ash inquired. The doctor proceeded to give him a look. "Trust me, I'm a doctor." Needless to say, Ash kept his mouth shut and sure enough, he was right as Serena gave one final push and out came Kelli Ketchum into the world, the doctor then preceded to hand the baby girl back to Serena, allowing the new parents to gaze upon their newborn daughter. She, obviously, inherited Ash's eyes but the hair was undeniably Serena's; as Ash & Serena continue to gaze at their daughter they couldn't help but think about all the things to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:  
Midnight in the Alola Region:  
As Ash & Serena continued to sleep, Serena's blue eyes awaken to the soft cry of her and Ash's daughter, Kelli; hearing this Serena looks over to Ash who at the moment is still fast asleep, smiles then decides to go take care of Kelli herself rather than wake Ash up, as Serena rolled out of bed to attend to their daughter Ash slowly began to open his eyes catching a glimpse of Serena as she walked out the door. Feeling guilty that Serena was the one who had to wake up in the middle of the night to check on their daughter, Ash gets up to follow Serena and give her a hand with Kelli.

A Few Minutes Later with Serena:  
There you go sweetie; you were just hungry weren't you? Serena whispers to Kelli as she continues to give Kelli her bottle; after a couple minutes of staring at her and Ash's little girl Serena looks up with a smile and notices Ash in the doorway causing that smile to fade. Ash what are you doing up you have an exhibition match tomorrow? Serena asks Ash with a look of confusion on her face; Instead of replying to Serena's question though Ash walks over to join her and the Kelli on the couch and after a couple of minutes of watching their daughter in Serena's arms Ash finally answers; It's okay Serena Sure my title as Alola Champion means a lot to me but, not as much as you and Kelli do! Serena then notices that Ash now has his arm wrapped around her as Ash and Serena once again focuses their attention on the little brown haired girl in Serena's arms. She sure does have your appetite Ash, Serena says in an almost inaudible whisper. Ash was quick to play along with this though by whispering in the same almost inaudible tone as Serena; and She's got you're smile Ash exclaims causing the young parents to share a laugh as the look back down to Kelli and notice she has gone back to sleep.  
The Following Morning:  
Ladies & gentlemen the exhibition match between the Alola Region champion Ash Ketchum & Bonnie the new Kalos Region Champion Is about to begin, but who will win? After formalities were out of the way Ash looks across the battlefield to Bonnie curious to see how strong she's really gotten since last time him and Serena saw her; and says "Well bonnie I'm looking forward to this. Now just because we're friends don't expect me to go easy on you!" This caused bonnie to give one of her infamous ear to ear grins the very ones that strike fear into many in Kalos for good reason; and says, "Same to you Ash!" Meanwhile in the VIP Box; Serena is holding Kelli up in her arms so she can see her dad battle for the first time now even though Serena was well aware that Kelli won't be able to remember this she still felt it was important for Kelli to see her dad's strength early and for both of them to be there to support Ash.

Back on the Battlefield with Ash & Bonnie:  
Squishy if you would please Bonnie exclaims as she looks down to the green blob at her side. The Kalos legendary Zygarde himself. Who just as he promised returned to travel with Bonnie. Squishy then nods to her as his legendary screech grows louder summoning enough cells to transform into his 10% dog form. Now of course Ash could call out Greninja the defender of Zygarde but then again Ash knew that's probably what Bonnie expected. So Ash decided to try something unexpected not just to throw bonnie for a loop but also to give Serena and Kelli who he knows are in the audience a show. So Ash looks down to Pikachu and asks him to go up against Zygarde; Pikachu nods to Ash's request and steps onto the field much to not just Bonnie's disbelief but Serena's as well. Now intrigued by this Bonnie once again dawns an ear to ear grin and commands squishy to use dragon pulse against Pikachu; while Ash commands Pikachu to dodge but Pikachu wasn't fast enough to avoid it and winds up getting hit. This causes a slight gasp from Serena as she continues to hold Kelli. Ash on the other hand wasn't detoured as Ash and Pikachu get ready to show Bonnie & Zygarde a "true taste of Alola's power" as the two of them gain their footing to activate their Z move compliments of Kapu Kokeko; "Gigavolt Havoc" Pikachu & Ash then raise their fists as the energy for this move continues to build and launches it straight at Zygarde "Gigavolt Havoc's" power accomplishes the objective of defeating Zygarde because as the smoke cleared all everyone could see was Squishy who had already changed back, worried about her close friend Bonnie runs out to pick up squishy and holds him up towards the sun so he can recover, as the crowd erupts in applause for Ash as he once again showed why he's the best in Alola. While up in the stadiums VIP box Serena who is still in awe at Ash's win, turns the little girl in her arms around and exclaims to her excitedly; "see Kelli you're daddy won isn't he great!?" The brown haired child then grins back at her mother as if she is just as excited for her dad as her mother is.

Later That Afternoon:  
Awe so this is Kelli huh? Bonnie exclaims as Serena hands Kelli to Bonnie so she can hold her. She's so adorable and she looks so much like you two; Bonnie says to Ash & Serena with a smile on her face; now of course Kelli wasn't a big fan of being held by Bonnie who to her was a total stranger this was evident as Kelli begins to fuss and cry; assumedly for Serena or Ash but Bonnie; wasn't deterred by this as Bonnie lifts Kelli up to her face as her free hand works its way down to her bag. As the lemon headed Kalos champion whispers to her, don't cry Kelli; Bonnie has a present for you! As the brown haired girl begins to calm down while her parents Ash & Serena just look on with confused faces, as Bonnie pulls out a Fennekin Plush from her bag and shows it to Kelli whose brown eyes have just light up as she reaches her hand out for it, after Bonnie hands the toy to the young girl Kelli begins squeezing it tight causing a smile to come across both Ash & Serena's face as they continued to watch their friend Bonnie hold their little girl who is now playing with what may just be her new favorite toy!

A/N:

Looks Like Ash & Serena are picking up on the "parenting" thing pretty quick eh? anyway sorry this chapter took so long and wasn't real long been crazy busy on " Amourshipping Return To The Different Dimension" which will be a dual format both here and on my YouTube channel; so its a crazy big project which will come out in January feel free to go to my channel and check out the previews or follow me on Twitter for updates. Next chapter of Family Adventures will be out ASAP, as always everyone have a great day.  
Templars74


	5. Chapter 5

Alola Champions Residence Mili Mili Island; Alola Region:

"Alright Kelli come to mommy!" Serena calls out to her and Ash's daughter in a soft voice as she sits down on her knees and holding her arms out while about three feet across from her was Ash who is holding onto Kelli's hands and after a few seconds lets go of Kelli's hands and whispers into his daughter's ear "go to mommy Kelli you can do it!" After Ash finished his sentence the room goes quiet as Braixen and Pikachu watch Kelli take baby steps away from Ash and over to Serena who after yawning just calls out to Kelli again; "That's it Kelli almost there come to mommy! watching the Brown haired child walking towards her from Ash clearly touched Serena as she feels tears start to form in her eyes as Kelli continues towards her; however a couple steps later a loud thud could be heard followed by crying as Kelli tripped and landed face first on the living room floor! This soon caused Ash, Pikachu and Braixen to run to her as Serena quickly jumps up from the floor as Ash picks Kelli up off the floor and takes her into his arms but all that resulted was Kelli's cries growing louder. A few seconds later Serena walks over to Ash and takes Kelli into her arms and brushes Kelli's honey colored hair out from in front of her eyes and kisses her daughters forehead. Then whispers to her Shhh... shhh... shh.. It's okay Kelli don't cry! In hopes to get Kelli to stop crying but it isn't working so Serena takes her pink Fedora off her head and places it on Kelli's head but because of the size difference in size the fedora slides over Kelli's eyes causing her crying to stop, then after a couple seconds Ash reaches his hand out and tilts the Fedora up showing Kelli's auburn eyes; as Kelli starts laughing. Ash then looks over to Serena then says "Looks like Kelli inherited your sense of fashion Serena!" Ash's remark makes Serena laugh as her laugh quickly turns into another yawn. This time Ash couldn't help but notice which made him feel bad because he knows Serena had a performance tomorrow and she was clearly exhausted because instead of resting Serena was running around after Kelli all day with him; so after a few moments of thought Ash decided that he couldn't let Serena risk losing his career so without giving it another thought Ash walks over to Serena who's still holding their little girl who's now asleep in her arms and whispers into her ear "I'll take Kelli for a while Serena you go get some rest!" Ash's statement caused Serena to lean back in confusion causing her honey blonde hair to brush against the back of Kelli's head and, after a couple of seconds Serena replies back to Ash in an (annoyed whisper) "No ash I'm fine really!" Ash didn't argue with Serena after she tried to explain she was fine; instead he just reaches out and pulls Kelli out of Serena's arms. Ash's action had two results first he woke Kelli up causing her to cry out and waving her hands for Serena while she just glares angrily at Ash as her fedora falls off Kelli's head and onto the ground as Ash walks out of the room with Kelli. While Pikachu who's still sitting on the living room couch just looks up at Serena with a look of horror on his face; as Serena mutters out "I love Ash but sometimes he's a real idiot would it kill him to listen to me!" While Pikachu just sits there stunned Braixen had walked over to the other side of the room to retrieve the fedora which Braixen picks up and takes back over to Serena only to have it angrily snatched out of her paws as Serena storms off to bed muttering to Braixen in an annoyed tone of voice "Thank you Braixen!"

The following morning at the performance center:

Good Luck Serena; Ash exclaims to Serena as she prepares to head back stage for her show but, Serena who is still angry with Ash over last night just looks to Kelli who's staring at her with her auburn eyes in Ash's arms. Serena smiles at the little girl and brushes a strand of her hair out of her eyes and says to their daughter "I hope you enjoy the show Kelli, Mommy will be thinking of you!" Serena then just glares at Ash but doesn't say a word to him as she walks through the back stage door as Ash continues to just stand there with a confused look on his face as Kelli begins to squirm in his arms causing ash to immediately glance down at the brown haired child and sets her down and grasps her hand so they can walk together into the stadium and down to the front row to take their seats; just as the lights begin to dim and Serena's opening music begins to play followed by the voice of the announcer "Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you to Mili Mili island with a performance by our islands best performer and a local favorite Serena Ketchum. The music and spotlight immediately catch Kelli's attention as her auburn eyes begin to mist over as she watches Sylveon and Braixen dancing across the stage followed shortly by Serena. Serena's performance causes Ash to look on in awe as he always does while an ear to ear grin forms on Kelli's face and although Ash and Kelli didn't realize it Serena noticed them both and was watching them throughout her entire performance; As Serena, Sylveon and, Braixen finish their routine the entire stadium breaks out into applause but, once again Serena's focus was just on one person and that was her daughter who she smiles at once more as her, Sylveon and Braixen walk off the stage.

A few minutes later at Serena's dressing room:

That was fantastic you two Serena exclaims with a smile as she finishes "touching up" Braixen's fur only to be interrupted by a knock on their door. Serena already knew who it was so without even turning away from Braixen & Sylveon announces; "Come in." Serena's hunch was right as she watches Ash come in through the mirror; causing Serena to turn around and walk over to Kelli and pick up the brown haired girl and hold her similar to the way she did before Ash "snatched" their daughter out of her arms and smiles at her as she exclaims to her; "I'm glad you enjoyed the show sweetie!" Serena did all this without saying one word to Ash causing him to realize that Serena must not be happy about something. "S.. Serena..." Ash said in a mutter causing Serena to spin around to face him Kelli still in her arms; Ash then looks down to the ground then up to Serena as his auburn eyes make contact with Serena's blue eyes. "You're mad at me aren't you Serena?" Ash's question caused Serena's facial expression to lighten up as she walks over to the couch to set Kelli down next to Braixen & Sylveon, after Setting her down Serena walks back over to Ash and says to him. "I'm not mad Ash I just wish that you'd listen to me! Yesterday when you took Kelli out of my arms even after I told you that I was fine! After hearing Serena's concern Ash just puts his arms on her shoulders and tells her; "Serena I was just trying to look out for you and help you out after all you looked exhausted and like you needed a break Serena." Ash's statement caused Serena to loosen up; "I know you were just looking out for me and I appreciate it but I still want you to listen to me!" After hearing what Serena said Ash realized that even though he did what he thought was best it wasn't what Serena wanted; Ash then moves his hands down to Serena's waist and pulls her into a tight hug causing Serena to rest her head on his shoulder as she hears Ash whisper to her; "You're right Serena I should have listened to you I'm sorry!" Ash just stands there with Serena in his arms waiting for an answer from Serena but after a couple of minutes Serena still hasn't answered him. Thinking That Serena wasn't going to forgive him Ash lets go of her and starts to lower his head only to be interrupted by Serena raising his head up to face her and her lips coming into contact with his. Serena then smiles at Ash and says to him with a smile; "It's okay Ashy I forgive you!" Ash could feel a tear running down his face as he hugs Serena again as the two of them turn to look at Kelli who's now busy playing with Sylveon. Causing the parents to smile as Serena looks to Ash as her fingers interlock with his and exclaims; "come on lets go home!" This causes Ash to turn and face her and nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Champion's Residence Mele Mele Island Alola Region:

"Are you ready to go?" Ash asks Serena as he helps her put her lavender colored coat on over her shoulders. Serena smiles at Ash as she nods her head excited for the first time in a while that her and Ash will be able to go out and have some "alone time" something they haven't been able to do since their daughter Kelli was born four years ago. Thinking about this however "kicked on" Serena's mothering instinct as she turns around and looks at Kelli who was asleep with her yellow blanket on the couch with Pikachu curled up at her feet. Now of course Serena and ash weren't about to leave Kelli alone. With her was Mallow one of their friends in the Alola region who because of her love of kids was more than happy to do this for Ash and Serena. Mallow then looks to Serena and assures her by saying; "Don't worry Serena I've got this you and Ash go have some fun." ending her reassurance with a wink. Hearing this causes Serena to look back at Kelli and with a smile and nod to Mallow. Serena then walks over to the coat rack and takes her pink fedora off the hook and places it on her honey blonde hair before walking over to Ash and grasping his hand. After seeing that Serena was all set to go Ash looks over to Kelli and smiles before turning his head to Mallow and tells her; "Thanks Mallow we'll be back in a few hours." Mallow just waves her hand and replies to Ash; "We'll be fine, have fun you two." After hearing that Ash & Serena turn away as Ash walks over to their front door and opens it as he and Serena walk out into the warm Alola summer night with their hands still inter-locked.

A little while later with Ash & Serena:

It's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it Ash? Serena asks as she leans out over the railing at the observation point just outside of town overlooking the ocean feeling the warm night ocean breeze on her face As Ash walks up behind her and places his arm around Serena's waist as he leans out to view the ocean with her. It sure is Serena Ash says as he feels Serena's hand sliding over his as she whispers into his ear "And of course I didn't forget; Happy Anniversary Ashy." hearing those words from Serena just causes Ash to whisper back; "Happy Anniversary Serena." After hearing Ash causes Serena to turn and look into his Auburn eyes with her Blue eyes as the two of them nod to each other with a smile as they turn away from the ocean and walk back towards town together holding hands on their way to their next stop on their anniversary night. Along the way Serena couldn't resist asking Ash a question she had been thinking about for a while now; "hey Ash..." Serena asks as she looks down at the sidewalk. Serena's tone caught Ash's attention as he turns to face her and answer her; "what is it Serena?" asking her with a bit of concern; because normally times where the two of them alone all Serena will do is smile even if she's angry, a trait about her that Ash himself had come to admire. After hearing a slight gulp from Serena; Ash hears her question. Ash what do you think about us having another child? As Serena realizes what she had just done she feels her face begin to warm up and mistakenly turn deep red; while Ash just stands there stunned as this wasn't exactly what he expected to be asked by Serena on their anniversary. In fact Ash couldn't even think of how to answer Serena because he had never even thought she'd ask about this but, Serena's happiness means the world to Ash making this a far from easy question to answer so instead he walks over to Serena and places a kiss on her right cheek causing her head to shoot up and her eyes to gaze into Ash's as he says to her; "Serena you know your happiness is important to me and when you're happy I'm happy, but this is a big decision. Let's talk about this some more when we get home okay? Hearing this wasn't exactly what Serena wanted Ash's answer to be but it was a start so Serena nods to Ash as they continue walking to the local restaurant to have their anniversary dinner, but all during that time they both couldn't help but think about what they had just discussed but True to the silent vow they made to themselves they decided not to bring it up again during the meal or walk home for that matter and as the young couple walks onto the front porch of the Alola champions residence Ash wasted no time in quietly opening the door for Serena as they entered their home trying not to wake Kelli up who no doubt was still asleep knowing that she was just like her mother after all. As Ash and Serena stand there in the foyer, Ash helps Serena get her jacket and hat off as they hear Mallow tip toe down the hallway to them. Serena and Ash were both quick to thank Mallow for watching their daughter so they could enjoy "Their night" as Mallow walks toward the door she assured Ash & Serena that it wasn't necessary and after Mallow shut the door behind her. Serena and Ash walk to the entrance of their living room where they notice their little girl Kelli still sound asleep on the couch with Pikachu still asleep at her feet. this sight causes her parents to smile as Ash walks over and pulls the yellow fleece blanket up over his daughters shoulders and of course folding the excess up and over Pikachu to keep him warm too as Serena walks up behind him and leans down to Kelli and brushes a lock of her brown hair over so it wasn't in her face and lightly kisses her daughters forehead. Actions that Ash noticed out of the corner of his eye and got him thinking to himself about the question Serena surprised him with just a few hours ago. After a couple more minutes of kneeling next to their daughter Ash and Serena get up together and quietly walk over to the kitchen. As Serena walks over to the small kitchen table sitting below the window she has a seat where she can gaze out at the moon while Ash walks over towards the counter to make him and Serena some tea all the while keeping his eye on Serena as she continues to gaze out the window at the night sky after finishing his and Serena's tea he walks over to the table to join her. Serena smiles at Ash and nods as she accepts the tea from Ash. As Serena begins to sip her tea Ash looks at her one more time and decided that Serena deserved her answer. "Serena..." Ash hesitantly mutters out trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Kelli up. Hearing Ash causes Serena to lift her head up to focus on him. Now seeing Serena's face causes Ash to do a small gulp before speaking again; "Serena I've been thinking about what you asked me earlier..." Hearing Ash's revelation causes Serena's eyes to water over but she couldn't say anything as she was still in shock, so Ash decides to continue on; "When you asked me what I would think about us having another child... Serena was still fixated on Ash still in too much shock to speak just continues to sit there and listen to Ash. Ash then finishes his answer to Serena; "Serena nothing would make me happier." After giving Serena the answer he was sure she wanted to hear he decides to look down to the table, but looks up when he hears a "slight cry" coming from Serena but this cry wasn't one of sadness but happiness as Serena bolts up out of her chair and over to ash wrapping her arms tightly around him as Ash begins to wrap his arms around her too.

A/N:  
Sorry about the delay everyone been a bit busy with things lately but there we are Ash gave Serena his answer to her question. What's next for Ash, Serena and their little family? Find out next time.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more soon I promise. Have a great day everyone.  
74


	7. Chapter 7

The Following Morning with Serena:  
HMMM... HMMM... HMMM... Serena hums to herself as she stands at the kitchen sink washing her mixing bowls  
after finishing making a batch of Macaroons and Pokepuffs. Still ecstatic about Ash's answer to her question  
yesterday; as Serena goes on with this activity she is suddenly stopped as she feels a tug on her pink apron  
this causes her to turn around and look down to see Kelli's honey blonde hair. Her daughter then looks up at  
her with her auburn eyes this causes Serena to smile as she twists over to the counter taking a yellow Macaroon  
off the tray and hands it to Kelli with a smile and says to her daughter "Here sweetie I know that the yellow  
ones are your favorite" Kelli then dawns an ear to ear grin and her face lights up as she looks at the cookie  
before placing it into her mouth as Kelli continued to snack away Ash who had just returned from running  
errands around Milli Milli island walks into the kitchen with Pikachu not far behind him. Ash then walks over  
to Serena and hands her the small brown bottle of flavoring syrup that she asked Ash to get for her after placing  
the small brown bottle on the counter Serena turns around to Ash as he hugs her. Ash & Serena then look at  
Kelli who had finished her cookie and was now chasing Pikachu around the kitchen and out the door into the  
living room. With Kelli gone Serena then leans over placing her head on Ash's shoulder and whispers to him;  
"Well Ash... I talked to my mom and she said she'd love to watch Kelli this holiday weekend..."  
As Serena tells Ash this news she could feel her face warming up because of her and Ash's agreement  
they made last night the night of their anniversary. Just like Serena; Ash could feel his face heating  
up too as he tightly wraps his arms around her. and after a couple of seconds of looking into each other's  
eyes Serena smiles again as she reaches behind her back to undo her apron as she calls out "Kelli...  
come on sweetie we're going to go to grandma's" Hearing this news causes Kelli to come bursting into the  
kitchen her pink stockings sliding across the wood floor almost causing her to fall down.

A Few minutes Later:  
"Okay Kelli You be a good girl for grandma okay!" Ash says to her as he reaches down and zips up  
her purple coat and hugs her the blonde haired girl then nods to her dad as Serena takes her hand  
and turns to Ash; "I'll be back in a few hours Ash" Ash smiles to Serena and says to her in a  
Teasing tone of voice "I'll be waiting but I can't wait for you to come back" Serena laughs at  
this before walking to the door holding Kelli's hand Serena then turns her head and winks at Ash  
before walking out the door with Kelli. After Serena & Kelli walked out the door Ash walks over  
to the staircase and goes upstairs to get a couple of things ready for when Serena gets back.

Later that Morning With Serena:  
Thank you so much mom for watching Kelli over the long weekend. Grace then takes her hand and places  
it on Serena's shoulder; "It's no trouble at all dear I love it when Kelli comes to visit!" Serena  
then turns and watches Kelli as she begins to climb on Rhyhorn and hugs Grace again before walking  
out of the yard but not before looking to Kelli and yells to her  
"You be good for grandma Kelli Mommy & Daddy will see you in a couple of days!" Kelli just looks at  
her mother and waves as Serena walks back to the heliport to catch her ride back to Alola..

That Afternoon with Serena:  
Ash I'm home Serena says with a smile on her face as she closes the front door while Ash walks up to her  
and takes her into his arms. "Was Kelli alright with spending a few days with your mom?" Ash asks Serena  
to which she just responds with A nod as she reaches down for his hand and says to him; "Yes and now we've  
got two days just to ourselves." After listing to Serena finish her sentence the couple then decides to  
head upstairs.

A/N: Alright everyone there's chapter 7 now as for chapter eight I'm torn currently on what to do next TBH!  
some of you have requested i make the next part into a lemon don't know how comfortable i'd feel about that  
or even putting it in this story so I may do the next chapter as it's own thing with it's own rating or I  
may skip "the next part" all together i want to take a couple of weeks to think it over but i'll be sure  
to let you all know what my decision is. So as always Templars74 Signing off have a great day everyone  
& I'll talk to you all next time Goodbye Everyone. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Morning After:

Serena's blue eyes slowly opened as the Alolan sunshine shines on her face and as Serena opens her blue eyes she feels Ash arm that was still wrapped around her after looking at the clock she realized that it was already mid-morning it also was the first time since Kelli was born that her and Ash had both been able to sleep in together which had been a long four and a half years ago. Serena smiled at this thought before teasingly pushing her elbow into Ash and then whispering into his ear; "Morning Ashy" Ash who was already awake but was just resting his eyes smiles at Serena's teasing as he tightens his grip around her just whispers back "Morning Serena; how are you doing this morning?" Serena just smiles as she continues to cuddle with Ash for a few minutes before responding "I'm doing great Ash, last night was incredible." Ash & Serena both couldn't help but share a laugh at that comment as they get up from bed to stretch, but Serena couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because she doesn't feel any different. That disappointment grew as Serena remembered that her and Ash would have to be leaving soon to go get Kelli from her mother's but Serena deep down wasn't discouraged her and Ash would just have to keep trying but that's something that would have to wait as Ash and Serena both got dressed and ready to catch their flight to Kalos. As the young couple step outside their home into the Alola sun Serena couldn't help but feel warm even though it wasn't any warmer outside than it usually was but she just shrugged it off and walked back into the foyer of their home to retrieve her larger sun hat hanging on the hook an action that really didn't catch Ash's attention because Serena with her love of fashion did stuff like that a lot. Serena then stepped back to the mirror and adjusts the brim of her hat before stepping back outside and grabbed Ash's hand as they walked down the road to the airport together. As Ash & Serena arrive at the airport and board their plane Serena begins to feel her stomach "roll" but again didn't think any about it figuring it was probably just a bug or something she ate, so she just boards the aircraft and takes her seat next to Ash and places her hand over his as the aircraft begins to take off.

A few hours later:  
"Attention on board the aircraft we have arrived in the Kalos Region we hope you enjoyed the flight" a voice called over the loud speaker after hearing that Ash looks over to Serena who is now asleep with her head resting on Ash's shoulder and her hat resting on her lap; Ash just smiles at this site as he reaches over and runs the back of his hand down Serena's cheek to wake her up and after a couple seconds Serena's blue eyes opened wide as she looks at Ash before yawning as Ash says to her; " Come on Serena we're here." Serena then nods to Ash as he begins to stand up; Serena then picks up her hat and stands up alongside Ash and for a second became a little dizzy Ash seeing this reached his arm out behind her and says; "Are you sure you're okay?" Serena still convinced that it was probably just some kind of bug just turns her head and nods to Ash as she walks alongside him down the isle of the plane and over into the gateway leading to the airport. After walking out of the terminal of Luminous city Airport Ash & Serena look over and see the car that was reserved for them to take them back to Serena's mother's house.

An hour later in Vaniville Town Kalos Region:

As Ash & Serena's car arrives in front Serena's mother's house Serena couldn't help but smile as her and Ash get out of the car; only to hear their daughter's voice calling out "MOMMY DADDY..." Ash and Serena then look at the porch of the house and see Kelli leaning on the railing before running down the sidewalk towards them Kelli then runs straight into Ash and hugs him as he reaches down and pats her honey blonde hair before hugging her. Kelli then looks over to Serena and hugs her too as Kelli hugs Serena; Serena whispers to Kelli "Were you a good girl for grandma?" the honey blonde hair nods her head yes as Serena and Ash heard Graces voice calling out to them "There you two are; why don't you two come inside it's so hot out today!? The three of them just look at grace that's standing on the porch of her home and nods at her before walking up the sidewalk leading up to the house. Grace leads them all into her living room which she had just finished cleaning; Serena and Ash then have a sit on the large green couch as Kelli comes up and sits in the middle between her mom and dad. as grace pours some iced tea for all of them Serena smiles at her mother before taking the glass and lifts it up to take a drink and after taking a small sip immediately sets it back down on the table as she begins to feel sick again and excuses herself. Kelli who watched Serena run back towards the bathroom just looks up at Ash and asks him; "Daddy; Is Mommy okay!?" Ash just smiles and pats Kelli's honey blonde hair and says to his daughter "Yeah your mom just has a little stomach bug." Grace just looks at Ash with a typical mother in law look before saying to him; "And you thought it was a good idea to let my daughter travel with a stomach bug?" Ash just looks down to the floor at Graces question as Kelli continues to stare at him with her auburn eyes. Ash then mutters out; "Well you know how she is"!" Grace after hearing that comment just glares at Ash before looking at the pinewood door of her bathroom; as they all wait for Serena to return.

Meanwhile with Serena:  
"Ugh this is awful I haven't felt this bad since... since..." Serena mutters to herself as she looks at her reflection in the bathroom mirror after throwing up again and after staring into the reflection of her blue eyes for a minute Serena begins to wonder to herself if it really was a stomach bug or something else. So on a hunch Serena reaches into the pocket of her white vest and pulls out a red box out of the pocket after looking back down at the box she looks at her reflection one more time and says to her "I wonder..."

Back with Ash, Kelli and, Grace:

Braixen br... Braixen says as she walks back to the living room from the kitchen holding a tray of small sandwiches. Ash smiles to Braixen and thanks her for doing this as they watch Kelli, Pikachu, Pancham and Sylveon continued to play in the center of the living room. As Kelli continues to play with her parents Pokemon and Grace continues talking to Ash about how things were going in Alola but all that was interrupted as they heard the bathroom door fly open. the noise caused everyone to focus on the open doorway where Serena was hiding her face under her hat but even with the hat covering it Ash could see that Serena's face was "fire engine red" but just as Ash was able to mutter out "Hey Serena you..." Serena was already right in front of him and without muttering another word she Grasps Ash's hand like a vice and pulls Ash from his seat and onto his feet and says in a mutter "ASH WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" as she frantically drags Ash down the hallway with their pokemon & Kelli right on their tale curious to see what was wrong; but Serena was too quick in opening the door to the guest room and pulling Ash inside before slamming and locking the door causing everyone to look on in confusion trying to figure out what had gotten into Serena.

Meanwhile with Ash & Serena:

"Serena what's wrong?" Ash asks her as he places his hands on her shoulders while Serena who now is sitting on the guest bed just keeps her head down and stays quiet so Ash asks her "Serena please tell me what's wrong?" again this time with a more concerned tone of voice and eve shaking her shoulders. After a couple more minutes of silence Serena finally mutters out; "We were... I was..." you were what Serena Ash asks her again after finishing his question Ash notices Serena's grip tighten on the navy blue quilt sitting on the bed so that she was "balling it" into her fists as she gulped before finishing telling Ash her news… "No their news"; "we were wrong Ash!" Ash just looked at Serena kind of having a hunch he knew what Serena was talking about but asks, her anyway; "Wrong about what Serena?" after hearing Ash's question Serena releases her grasp on the quilt before saying; "We were... I mean I was wrong about... about..." Seeing that Serena was still uncomfortable about telling him what she wanted to say whether it be because they're at her mother's house or some other reason Ash decides to walk over to the bed and takes a seat next to her and places his right hand over Serena's as a tiny "ping" from their wedding rings hitting each other breaks the silence in the room as he takes his other hand and runs it up and down Serena's back in attempt to get her to relax. These actions achieve their purpose as Serena lifts her head and her blue eyes make contact with Ash's as she finishes what she wanted to say "I was wrong about me not being pregnant again!" "I am pregnant again Ash!" after saying that Serena went red in the face again while Ash's mouth just goes ajar for a minute but closes it again with a smile on his face as Ash begins to rub his hand up and down Serena's back again causing her to finally look up at his face again as Ash whispers to her; "that's great Serena but why are you so nervous about this it's what you wanted?" Serena just nods to Ash an replies to him "it's just... this isn't the kind of thing i wanted to talk about here at my mother's house Ash!" after hearing this Ash began to realizes how embarrassing this probably was for Serena so he decided to reach over and wrap his arms around Serena to hug her and while Ash had Serena in his arms his curiosity couldn't resist asking Serena how she knew this and after hearing Ash's inquiry Serena explained to Ash how on a hunch she decided to bring a second test with her. And after a few more minutes of hugging Ash and Serena leave each other's arms and with Serena calmed down now Ash and Serena decided to leave the guest room and return to the living room where everyone is waiting for them.

Back with Kelli, Grace, and Ash & Serena's Pokemon:  
After about twenty minutes of wondering what her parents were doing Kelli noticed Ash & Serena returning into the living room with smiles on their faces so Kelli ran over to Serena and hugs her before asking her "Are you okay mommy!?" hearing her daughters concern for her Serena couldn't help but smile as she gets down on her knee and placing her hands on her shoulders before staring into her daughters auburn eyes as she assures her that "Yes she is okay" but; Ash & Serena agreed not to tell Kelli yet that she's going to be a big sister rather Ash tells Kelli to go get her bag because it's time to go home. Kelli runs over to the couch to pick up her gold colored bag as Her Serena and, Ash thank Grace and tell her goodbye as they return to the Kalos Region airport to catch their flight back to Alola.

A/N:  
Poor Serena... :) anyway that's this chapter now I know some of you were asking me to make the next chapter a lemon but I just couldn't bring myself to do one right now I may do a lemon side story as its own but i don't know I hope you all understand and have and have an awesome day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

After realizing that they were now going to be expecting another child soon Serena and Ash along with their daughter Kelli left Graces home in the Kalos region to return to the Ketchum family's adopted home in the Alola Region. The Ketchum families flight arrived on Mel Mele right at sunset and by the time they all collected their bags arrived at their car it was already dark the Ketchum's car then proceeded towards their home continuing down the long "S curved" roads leading up to the champions residence. While on this car ride home Serena couldn't help but look at the seat across from her and Ash Where Kelli was leaning over on her side fast asleep her yellow fleece blanket resting on her lap. This sight caused Serena to smile at Kelli as she began to rub her stomach with her right hand. While Ash on the other hand was sitting next to Serena looking out the window at the clear Alolan night sky he even saw what he was pretty sure was Tapu LeLe flying across the moon however; a couple seconds later Ash's gaze shifted from the window to Serena who was still just running her hand over her stomach with a soft smile on her face; a sight that caused Ash to smile as he took his hand and rested it on Serena's it wasn't until then that Serena realized Ash was watching her as her face started to turn light red before she began smirking at Ash before moving her head so she could lean on Ash's shoulder causing both of them to smile together but as their car continued up the road a light off in the distance caught both their attention; "Hey Ash look over there!" Serena whispered to Ash as she pointed over to a porch light on at the house next to the champion's residence. it was a house that was owned by Lillie's mother Lusamine; before her "Ultimate fall" during the conflict with the ultra-beasts, but the strange thing was that home had sat empty ever since that fateful day. "Lillie Must've finally made it back to Mele Mele to sell her mother's old house" Ash responded to Serena as they just stared on; before their car began to enter their own driveway; as the car came to a full stop Serena looked at Kelli who was still asleep on the cars bench seat; before turning to Ash and asking If they should wake her up; to which Ash just nodded his head "NO" to Serena as he leans over to put the little Honey Blonde haired girl into his arms. While Serena reaches over to open the door for him a smile still on her face from seeing Ash holding "their little girl" in his arms as they walk up to the door together before entering their home where Pikachu was still Anxiously awaiting their return home; Ash just smiled at his best friend as he walked down the hallway to Kelli's bedroom while Serena on the other hand stops next to Pikachu and holds out her arm so he could "catch a ride" to the other side of the vast house. As they all reach the pink bedroom at the end of the hallway. Using the light from the full moon to see, Ash walked into the room and over to the small Oak wood bed to set Kelli down. after placing their daughter on her bed Serena comes up behind them and next to Ash to lift the flannel covers up over Kelli and whispered to her "Goodnight Kelli; we love you" as Ash who was standing there next to Serena just continues to smile as Pikachu makes his way over onto his shoulder rather than Serena's as they exit Kelli's bedroom and make their way to their own bedroom to turn in for the night.

The Following Morning:

Ash opens the sliding door to his and Serena's home with a red tea cup in his hand as he steps out on the back porch where Serena was sitting in her chair watching Kelli play with Pancham as she rubs her stomach as if she was holding her and Ash's soon to be arriving baby, still curious about how they'll explain this to Kelli but Serena's thoughts where soon interrupted as Ash arrives next to her and hands Serena her tea a gesture that Serena returns with a smile as she takes the cup from Ash and begins to sip it while Ash takes a seat next to her while Pikachu runs down the steps to join Kelli and Pancham but the three of them were interrupted when a girl about Kelli's age with red hair and purple eyes pokes her head out from the bushes. This girl's presence startled and confused both Ash and Serena but before they even had a chance to think about who this girl was or where she came from they both hear two familiar voices coming from the side of their house calling their names "Ash... Serena!" This clearly captured Ash and Serena's attention as they notice two figures coming around from the shadow of their home the first was a shorter redheaded woman with her hair tied back and next to her was a taller man with purple colored clean cut hair and even with their new looks it didn't take long for Ash & Serena to recognize who they were; "Marian... Alain..." they shouted out together back at the couple as they came walking up to them. Ash was quick to get up and escort their company up the stairs and over to the patio table where Serena was still sitting. While the girl that arrived with them begins introducing herself to Kelli. After seeing this Serena smiled and asked Marian what they were doing here that's when Marian explained that Alain was looking to get away from Kalos and when they saw the ad Lillie had running for her mother's old estate. they figured it'd be a good place to settle with their little girl Sarah who apparently was already getting along very well with Kelli. Then with all that explanations out of the way Marian turned to Alain and noticed he was already busy talking with Ash about not just Z Moves but the Z Moves that rose him to the high profile rank of Alola Champion causing her to smile as Marian turns to Serena so she can talk with Serena; Marian begins by asking Serena how her and Ash were both doing to which Serena just smiled at her before placing her right hand on her stomach and although she didn't speak one word; Marian almost instinctively knew what she meant which was evident by her misting eyes, as she asked Serena how far along she was this time; to which Serena just whispered back "only a week" this caused Marian to giggle as the red headed woman got up from her chair and faced Alain before telling him that they had several things to do today and needed to get going which caused Alain to nod as he shouted for Sarah and while waiting for their little girl to come back; Marian insisted that the three of them come to their home for dinner tomorrow night an invitation that both Ash and Serena graciously accepted as Marian, Alain and, Sarah departed. Then after a few more minutes Ash called out to Kelli; "Let's go inside for a while Kelli!" Ash notices Kelli nodding to him before she began running back towards the house with Pikachu and Pancham in toe as Serena gets up from her chair to open the sliding door for everyone as they pile inside their home.

A few Minutes Later inside the Ketchum Household:

"So did you enjoy playing with Sarah Sweetie?" Serena asked Kelli as they walk over to the large blue couch in their living room; the Honey Blonde haired girl looked up at Serena with excitement and replies to her mother; "I sure did mommy I had so much fun; can we play together again?" hearing their daughters answer caused both Ash and Serena to smile; both thrilled that their little girl now has another "human friend" to play with, as Ash answered her "Absolutely; in fact Sarah's parents invited us over for dinner tomorrow!" while Serena nods in unison. Kelli couldn't contain her excitement as she squealed quite loudly on her way to the couch, while Ash and Serena stopped in the living room doorway that's when Ash whispered to Serena "I'm so happy Kelli has a new friend to play with!" to which Serena responded; "Me too Ash; and who would've thought it'd be Alain and Marin's little girl!?" as her hand finds its way down to Ash's and begins to grasp it. Ash just smiles as he feels Serena's grip tightening on his hand and that's when he couldn't help but ask; "And how's our other one doing?" a question to which Serena responds with just a giggle but that giggle went away when Ash reminded her that they still needed to Kelli." That revelation did begin to get the wheels turning in Serena's head; on how they'd tell their little princess. Serena then looks from the floor back to Kelli who has begun brushing Pikachu, before feeling Ash kiss her cheek before reminding Serena that he needed to head over to Kukui's to discuss the details about the next battle tree. Serena just replies to Ash with a nod before he walks over to Hug Kelli goodbye and tell her that "he'd be back in a little." Ash also instructed Pikachu to stay with Kelli and Serena instructions which Pikachu was happy to obey as he exclaimed "PIKA." Ash then turns around and walks over to Serena and shared a goodbye kiss with her before he walked out the door. With Ash gone Serena was left to ponder once again how they were going to tell Kelli that she was going to be a big sister.

A/N

YES A BIT OF Alain X Marian too also looks like they'll be Ash and Serena's new Neighbors!

Hey everyone Templars74 Here I know it seemed like forever for chapter Nine but I've been insanely busy.  
Anyway with things slowing downjust a bit I hope to do a few more chapters before the fall so stay tuned!  
I also hope you enjoyed today's chapter. :) Anyway until next time have a great day everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

After watching the large oak door of their home closed Serena turned around and was greeted by the sight of Kelli sitting on the living room couch brushing Pikachu's tail which was causing the yellow mouse pokemon to laugh. Serena couldn't help but smile at this site as she walked over to the right side of the couch so she could sit next to her daughter. Once Serena sat down she heard her daughter talking to her; "Mama can I ask you something!?" This question caused the Performer to turn to her daughter, the look of curiosity taking over her face as her electric blue eyes meet Kelli's auburn eyes, seeing that she now had her mother's full attention Kelli finally asked Serena; "Mom how's come I don't have any brothers or sisters?" Hearing Kelli's question certainly surprised Serena as she was taken aback to the point where she was now leaning against the back of the couch as she began to think of a way to answer her daughter's question; after all on the one hand her and Ash both know she's pregnant again, so Kelli will have a brother or sister soon but on the other hand it wasn't news that she felt she could give Kelli without Ash there too. Conflicted on how to respond Serena didn't say anything creating a long moment of silence; Silence that was only broken when Kelli finally started talking again; "Mommy are you okay?" Hearing her daughters question finally caused Serena to face her daughter again the look of childish innocence on Kelli's face was simply too adorable for Serena as she smiles and finally gives her daughter a response; "Well It's complicated sweetie!" It wasn't much of an answer but it was all Serena could think to say at the moment. Serena's response was met by a sigh of disappointment from Kelli but that wasn't all because as Serena looked down at her daughter she saw what She could of swore looked like a tear running down Kelli's cheek and past her honey blonde hair. This almost brought Serena to tears herself, as she couldn't bear to see Kelli like this. Serena needed answers, she need to know why her daughter was acting this way; "Kelli please tell me what brought this up?" Serena asked in a quiet and concerned tone of voice. Once again the living room of the Ketchum household went silence to the point where you could hear a pin drop before Kelli's voice broke the silence; "Well don't get me wrong mama I love Pikachu and the others they're my best friends..." As Kelli slowly reached out to pet Pikachu and scratch behind his ears an action that caused the Yellow mouse to start "squealing" in happiness; "Pikachu... Pika... Pika... Pikachu" As Pikachu continued to carry on Serena's electric blue eyes continued to focus on Kati almost to the point of beginning to "mist over" as Kelli continued to speak again; "But sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a little brother or sister to play with!?" With that the room fell silent again as Serena "digested" What she just heard, while Serena sat there in stunned silence Kelli figured that now was the time to excuse herself to go clean her room and clear her mind too. The young girl then picked Pikachu up and placed him in between her and her mother as she finally got up and brushed her honey blonde hair to the side revealing her auburn eyes before leaving the room. With Kelli gone and his "spoiling" over Pikachu curled up next to Serena and began to drift off to sleep that is; until he heard a soft cry coming from Serena who was so touched by what she just heard she couldn't do anything else she wanted so desperately to march up those stairs and tell Kelli what her and Ash were keeping from her but, she couldn't do that… wouldn't do that, not without Ash by her side. Serena's mind was racing as her glance shifted to the grandfather clock which was just moments away from chiming noon and, Serena couldn't help but wonder when Ash would be back for Serena who was heartbroken over Kelli and knew her and Ash had News that could make her feel better. For Serena Ash couldn't get back fast enough.

An Hour Later:  
The large oak front door of the Ketchum household slowly opened allowing Ash to walk inside a smile on his face clearly content with the arrangements him and Kukui discussed prior. After Ash entered his residence he closed the door behind him before placing his coat and hat on the wall hook as he called out to his wife; "Serena I'm home!" Ash waited a few moments but didn't hear a response causing him to grow somewhat concerned as he entered the family room where he finally gazed upon Serena who was lying on her side on their couch with her back facing Ash. This was very out of the ordinary behavior for Serena so Ash decided to walk over and see just what was going on as Ash got closer he heard a sigh coming from Serena and, Ash also noticed that Serena was clutching a pillow in her arms squeezing it tight enough that it was quite possible that the stuffing could pop out any minute. This just raised more questions in Ash's mind as he got down on his knees so he was looking over Serena's shoulder before whispering to her; "Serena what's wrong?" in the quietest and most sincere voice he could muster. Several moments passed before Serena in her "spaced out" state of mind realized Ash was not only home but sitting right next to her. Once she did realize what was going on the honey blonde performer sat straight up without saying a word allowing Ash to take a seat next to her with Ash by her side Serena took Ash's hand in her own. Serena knowing she now has Ash's full attention told him about her earlier conversation with Kelli about why she doesn't have a brother or sister. After telling Ash what happened earlier Serena was "greeted" by a blank confused face from Ash who couldn't help but ask; "Serena why didn't you just tell Kelli right then?" Serena responded by explaining that she felt that they both needed to be there to give Kelli this news together." This revelation touched Ash that Serena would make that choice but at the same time wished she hadn't because if there was one thing Ash hated more than anything it was to see Serena upset or unhappy. The young couples Auburn and Electric blue eyes continued to gaze at one another the silence was finally broken by Ash asking his childhood friend and the love of his life; "Serena are you ready to tell her?" There was no audible response from Serena; her only response was her grip tightening on Ash's hand as well as a small nod. This response clearly satisfied them both as they called out for their daughter together; "Kelli could you come down her for a minute sweetie!?" After calling out for Kelli the young parents saw their daughter sliding into the living room in her pink stockings and Honey Blonde hair swaying in the breeze along with Sylveon who was right behind her. Kelli then walked over to her parents and hugged Ash before taking a seat in front of them. With their daughters attention focused on them Ash began his and Serena's discussion with their daughter; "So Kelli your mother told me about your conversation earlier..." Ash could feel Serena's grip tighten on his as Kelli continued sitting there and nodding to her father. As silence feel Serena was quick to pick the conversation up again; "Sweetie remember when I said that it was complicated?" Again Kelli just responded with a nod as Ash began to speak again; "Kelli now that we're all together, there is something that we've known for a little while now that we'd like to share with you..." Once again Kelli just sat there listening intently to her parents as Serena began to speak again; "Kelli you are going to be a big sister soon!" with those words spoken Ash finally felt Serena's grip loosen on his hand which was a relief because Ash was starting to loose feeling in that hand but even if he did he wasn't about to say something. The young couple's attention focused on their daughter who now had tears of joy running down her face as she runs over to her parents to hug them. Ash and Serena happily returned the gesture as their daughter released her grip on them before running to Pikachu picking him up and yelling; "I'm going to be a big sister Pikachu." The yellow mouse couldn't help but be excited for not just his master but his family as he happily exclaims; "Pika... Pikachu... Pika..." While Ash and Serena just shared a smile before Serena rested her head on Ash shoulder as he leaned his head to lean on Serena's before reflecting on the memories their young family had just made.

A/N:  
And there we have it Ash and Serena have finally told Kelli she's going to be a big sister. :) Anyway I wanted to take a moment to apologize for the long delay with this chapter I have had a lot of personal stuff going on between going back to school, getting a second job and the stress of being on call "around the clock" because of most of our Department being dispatched to Texas to help with Hurricane relief anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and expect more timely updates in the future. Anyway as always everyone Templars74 signing off have a great day and I'll talk to you all next time goodbye everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"I'm going to be a big sister Pikachu, Sylveon isn't that great?!" Kelli asks her parents Pokemon her excitement clearly evident on  
her face as Pikachu and Sylveon answered their trainers daughter;

Pika.. Pikachu..

eon... Sylveon...

This sight brought a smile to Ash and Serena's face as they watched their daughter excitingly play with their Pokemon. In fact Ash was so captivated with this sight he didn't even notice Serena taking his hand in hers until she started to squeeze his hand. Which made Ash's attention shift to Serena as she continued watching their daughter. Ash then began gazing at his wife, he knew Serena better than anyone in the world so he could tell that she was relieved... relieved that she didn't have to keep this secret anymore and relieved that now she could finally relax... A sentiment that was reinforced as Ash felt Serena rest her head on his shoulder. An action which brought yet another smile to the Alola champions face as he rested his head on Serena's her short honey blonde hair tickling his face as he did so. The young parent's "moment " was soon interrupted as they heard their daughter calling to them;

"Mama... Papa...!?" Kelli's question immediately ended Ash and Serena's moment as their attention turned to the Honey Blond girl standing in front of them as they slowly responded together; "Yes sweetie...!?" A long moment of silence filled the living room of the Ketchum household as Ash and Serena's daughter finally asked her parents one more question; "Mama I'm curious am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" Kelli's question shocked her parents especially considering Ash and Serena didn't even know yet but, Serena being the creative person and performer she is quickly came up with a solution. "You really want to know don't you Kelli?" before getting up from the couch with Ash to walk over to her, as Kelli answered her mother with a nod of her head. Seeing Kelli reaction made Serena giggle as she placed her hands on Kelli's shoulders before whispering to her; "Well you know what we performers say the surprise is the best part of the show" This made Kelli sigh with disappointment but she trusted her mother and knew that she wouldn't disappoint her as she nodded in agreement with Serena. As the room began to fill with the noise of the families grandfather clock as it struck four o clock. Which reminded the Ketchum family that they were  
supposed to head off to Alain and Marian's for dinner.

Realizing this Ash got up from the couch before telling Kelli that she needed to get ready to go which was responded to with a nod as she walked out of the family room and up to her upstairs bedroom. Once Kelli was gone Ash brushed a strand of Serena's hair around her  
ear before whispering to her; "That was awesome how you handled that Serena!" Ash's complement made Serena's face glow bright red as she returned the compliment by thanking Ash and kissing his cheek as the young couple walked towards their bedroom to get ready to leave as well. After about twenty minutes Kelli came running downstairs wearing her yellow Poke ball dress which was covered by her chocolate brown jacket which she left open to show off the fabric of her favorite yellow dress which was accented by the bright pink hair clips holding her honey blonde hair in place. followed by her parents.

Ash was wearing his favorite electric blue jacket with white and black accents and tan dress shorts; however he didn't wear a cap this time as Serena wouldn't allow it and speaking of Serena she finally started walking down the stairs wearing a pink sundress with a red blazer jacket over that and, just like Ash she didn't wear her favorite hat everyone ready to go Ash, Serena and, Kelli walked across the parlor of their home and outside into the warm Alola night. The Ketchum family then made the short walk down the road to Marian and Alain's home. Where they were greeted by Alain and Marian who where standing on their front porch Alain was wearing a black dress shirt with matching pants while Marian was wearing a red blazer which complemented her hair. Marian and Alain anxiously motioned for their friends to come inside their home where their daughter Sarah was waiting. Once Kelli entered Alain and Marian's home she was greeted by her new firend who excitingly grabbed Kelli's hand before leading her upstairs to play while their parents got comfortable in the living room while they waited for dinner to be ready.

After several minutes of discussion they four adults where interrupted by a timer which signaled that dinner was ready. Hearing the timer go off Marian quickly got up to pull dinner out of the oven but Serena also got up as she offered to help. An idea that Marian rejected not just because Serena was a guest but also because Marian knew Serena was pregnant too. However Serena insisted so Marian decided to accept  
Serena's help with a smile as the two ladies walked into the kitchen leaving Ash and Alain alone to discuss the latest battles being showcased in the Alola region.

Once inside the kitchen Marian and Serena worked together to get their dinner finished. As Serena stood at the island sitting in the middle of the kitchen to start making the salad up; Marian walked over to the corner of her kitchen to pull the ham out of the oven. as Marian was doing this she couldn't help but ask Serena; "So Serena do you know if you are having a boy or girl?"

Now Marian had her back to Serena as she was completing her task, but not only did Marian not hear a response from Serena she also heard the clanking of the salad bowl. Which made the red haired trainer worry about her friend. So Marian decided to turn away from the oven for a minute to make sure Serena was okay. That's when Marian saw Serena standing there with a thousand yard stare. Which caused Marian to call Serena's name again; hearing her name did cause Serena to come back to reality as she nods no to Marian before explaining to her;  
"no I'm supposed to go to that appointment tomorrow but..." Serena cut herself off before finishing her thought leaving Marian there to speculate what her friend was thinking about.

Once again the kitchen went quiet as Marian realized she might know exactly what Serena was thinking; "Let me guess Serena you want to be surprised about what your having but the doctor is of course required to tell you?" Serena was shocked at what Marian said it was almost like she read her mind. Not knowing what to say Serena just whispered; "yeah" while Marian on the other hand had returned her attention to pulling the ham out of the oven but had heard Serena's response replies to her; "You know Serena me and Alain went through the same thing with Sarah..." Marian's revelation stunned Serena, she wouldn't have expected Marian to feel that way but, she did and once Marian had pulled the ham out of the oven she used her left foot to close the oven door as she walked back to the island so she could resume her conversation with Serena. "You know Serena you could do what me and Alain did." Serena was confused by what Marian said but at the same time was curious to hear her friends idea.

"What did you two do Marian?" Serena's question caused the red haired trainer to blush as she told her; "Well when I was at that checkup I asked the doctor to tell Alain what we were having outside of the room that way the doctor performed his responsibility to inform us but at the same time let me have the surprise of finding out whether we were having a boy or girl." Marian's response intrigued Serena as the performer began to think to herself; "That's genius..." "I'm sure Ash would do that for me after all he'd do anything for me just like I'd do anything for him." Marian was pleased to see her suggestion return a smile to her friends face as Serena finally broke the silence; "That's a great idea Marian thank you so much" As Serena reached over to hug her friend. which caused the girls to laugh before returning to their respective tasks and after ten more minutes of preparation the two ladies began carrying trays of food out to the dinning room.

Alain and Marian's dinning room wasn't anything too special just a large room painted red with a large oak dinning table in the center of the room surrounded by eight chairs. with two buffets set underneath the two windows and on the other end of the room was a white marble mantle. After three trips back and forth from the kitchen all of their dinner was finally set out on the table. The two young women took in the sight for a few seconds before giving each other a high five as Marian called out to everyone that "Dinner was ready!"

Hearing Marian and Serena's call Kelli and Sarah came charging in the room followed by Ash and Alain who where taking in the sights and smells of their wife's cooking; but it didn't take long for everyone to have a seat and start eating. As everyone continued to eat Alain and Marian couldn't help but stare in some awe but mostly shock as they sat across from their friends. They where in shock because they were watching Serena eat more than Ash; which was understandable since she was pregnant and thus eating for two but it was still something they weren't exactly used to seeing.

After about an hour everyone had finished eating; Serena noticed the time and realized it was getting late; the performer turned to Ash and nudged him. Which made Ash realize it as well. Serena then looked to Alain and Marian to not only thank them for a wonderful meal but that since Serena had a doctors appointment in the morning they really needed to get going. Alain and Marian understanding the circumstances thanked them for coming as Ash and Serena got up to heads towards the door. once in the foyer of their friends home Ash called for Kelli telling her that it was time to go. After a few minutes Ash and Serena saw Kelli and Sarah running down the stairs. Kelli was reluctant to leave with her parents though because she wanted to continue playing with Sarah.

It was right about then Marian came walking into the foyer of her home where this was going on. Marian had a suggestion for this as she walked over to Ash and Serena and told them since Serena needed to go to the doctor tomorrow; her and Alain would look after Kelli. This idea was clearly supported by the two girls as Kelli walked to Serena and begged her mother to let her come back tomorrow; "Please Mommy!"

Serena couldn't help but smile at her little girl as she turned to Ash who nodded before saying okay and thanking Marian. This caused excitement to take over the two little girls before; The Ketchum's walked out the door of their friends home and into the warm night, with Marian wishing Serena luck and telling Kelli that she'd see her tomorrow.

The Following Morning:

Dawn begun to break over Mele Mele island as the sun light peeking through the blinds of their room woke Ash, Serena and Pikachu up. but not before Ash and Serena rolled over to look at each others faces bringing smiles to both of them as they got up and ready for the day. It was a big day for the young couple who would soon be finding out whether their second child would be a boy or girl. not a word was spoken as Serena got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for her doctors appointment while Ash went to wake up their daughter Kelli to get her ready to go to Alain and Marian's.

Ash slowly walked towards Kelli's room with Pikachu tip toeing right behind him and once he was at his daughters bedroom door the two gave a light knock before opening the door where Kelli was already up and dressed and making her bed."Wow you're really moving this morning sweetie!" Ash whispered which caught the honey blonde girls attention as she turned to face her father with her auburn eyes. Before responding; "I'm just excited for today I guess." Ash didn't say anything at first he just continued smiling at his daughter before asking her if  
she was ready to go.

Kelli answered her father with a nod as she walked with her father to the foyer of her home. Once at their front door Ash yelled out to Serena so she could hear him; "I'm taking Kelli over to Alain and Marian's sweetie I'll be right back" to which Serena responded by yelling back; "Alright; Kelli have fun."

Kelli then responded by yelling out; "Okay good luck mama I love you." as Ash opened the door for Kelli as they walked outside; unaware that Kelli's words brought a smile to Serena's face as she continued to get ready to go to the doctor. Ash shortly returned from walking Kelli over next door and was greeted by the sight of Serena sitting on their gliding rocker that sat on their front porch. once Ash returned their driver brought their car around to drive the young couple into the cities hospital.

Ash and Serena weren't even inside five minutes before the doctor called Serena back to the examining room where the doctor examined both Serena and her unborn child as Ash sat in the corner to support Serena soon after the doctor was done he washed his hands before taking a seat next to Serena to give her the news; "Well Mrs. Ketchum, everything for you and the baby looks very good!"

The doctors news brought a smile to Serena's face as she looked to Ash who smiled back at her." A few seconds went by before the doctor continued to speak again;

"So Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum it looks like you'll be expecting a..." before that last word escaped her doctors mouth Serena cut him off by asking him if he could tell Ash outside?"

This made the doctor grow curious as Serena explained that she wanted it to be a surprise." The doctor could sense the seriousness in her voice and understood Serena's wish so he complied with her wishes as he got up to escort Ash out of the exam room and down to the end of the hallway. Satisfied that Serena couldn't hear them the doctor looked to Ash and told him; "Congratulations you and Serena will be having a baby boy."

A/N:  
And there we have it Ash and Serena will soon be expecting a little boy! :)

Sorry this chapter took so long everyone the last few months had been crazy but now that things have settled down I do plan on updating with a bit more frequency. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned to see whats next for the Ketchum family!

And with that Templars74 signing off have a great day everyone and I'll Talk to you all next time Goodbye everyone. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
Ash couldn't help but smile as he continued to walk down the hallway in the doctor's office back to Serena's exam room. He was overjoyed by the news that he and Serena would be having a son soon. Ash even started to think ahead to all the awesome battles and training he could do with him. Of course Ash loved Kelli with all of his heart she was his daughter after all but Ash would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when Kelli showed more interest in performing and contests over actually battling. Kelli really did take after her mother so the young trainer and current Alola champion couldn't help but hope their son would be different. But as all these thoughts continued to race through Ash's head he finally arrived at the door to the exam room where Serena was waiting and as he stood there he remembered that he promised to keep the gender of their new child a secret from Serena because she wanted to keep it a surprise until the day their child came.

So with that in mind Ash pushed the fact they were going to be having a son to the back of his head before knocking on the door. As Ash waited to hear a response from Serena the trainer dawned a more neutral look on his face to try and hide this information from Serena which would be difficult for Ash because he knew that Serena was extremely skilled in reading his face and mind so much so he even sometimes questioned whether his wife had ESP or not.

But as Ash continued trying to compose himself he finally heard Serena's voice call to him from the other side of the door; "You can go ahead and come in Ash." Hearing that Ash opened the exam room door and saw Serena sitting in a chair and smiling at him before getting up and walking over to him. With Ash's auburn eyes locked on Serena's electric blue eyes Ash smiled at Serena and reached over to the counter to pick up Serena's white sun hat and placed it on her head before taking her hand and asking Serena if she was; "ready to go!?" A question that Serena answered with a nod before the honey blonde haired performer took Ash's hand as they walked out of the exam room and down the hallway to check Serena out of the doctor and return home where Kelli was waiting for them.

As the young couple returned home they stopped to pick up Kelli who was really excited to see her parents as she begged Ash and Serena to finally tell her whether she was having a baby sister or baby brother. Neither Ash nor Serena could help but laugh at their daughters behavior as they too shared her excitement but unfortunately for little Kelli Ketchum her mother Serena didn't know and while her father did know the answer to her question. He couldn't tell her because he promised Serena to keep it a secret and no offense to Kelli but she was terrible at keeping secrets. So the young parents decided at the end of the day it was just easier to keep their daughter in the dark and told her she would just have to wait causing the little Honey Blonde girl to sigh in disappointment as the Ketchum family finally arrived back home.

The next few months flew by for the young Ketchum family as the weeks continued to pass by rather uneventfully. Just the usual public appearances and the occasional battle and battle exhibition for Ash; while Serena opted to take some time off from her performing and coordinating career so she could focus on her and Ash's second child who would be coming into the world soon. As the days continued to pass Serena began to grow more and more inpatient not because of the honey blonde haired performer's increasingly frequent morning sickness spells, rather it was her anxiety to know whether she had a little boy or another little girl growing inside her. Anxiety that did not go unnoticed by Ash who couldn't stand to see Serena like this but he promised her that he wouldn't tell her. Tell her that the child growing inside her was in fact a little boy. Besides even if Ash wanted to tell her or even hint it Serena would immediately shut him down. To this day Ash still couldn't understand why Serena wanted this to be a surprise so badly but, she did so all Ash could do is keep his promise and wait by Serena's side and help his wife with whatever she needed.

Until finally the day arrived it seemed like any other day for the Ketchum family it was warm and sunny day on Alola's Milli Milli Island. Ash and Pikachu were outside the champion's residence with Kelli pulling weeds from Serena's flower garden while Serena was lying down on the living room couch listening to music in an attempt to try and stay off of her feet which was driving the young performer nuts. After all Serena was always the type of person that needed to be on her feet doing something but, once the current song playing on the radio ended Serena began to feel cramping in her stomach again which immediately caused the young woman pain. However at first Serena didn't think anything of it Serena just thought it was just another spell of morning sickness as she began to sit up and make her way to the bathroom down the hall but once Serena stood up she felt a warm feeling run down the side of her leg. It was a feeling that made the honey blonde woman's eyes mist over and dilate as she quickly went down to her knees before screaming at the top of her lungs for her partner Braixen who was currently enjoying a nap in the specially built room in the champions residence for Ash and Serena's Pokemon;

BRAIXEN... BRAIXEN... COME QUICK...

Hearing Serena screams Braixen quickly made her way through the Ketchum household until she came to the living room where she found Serena on the ground breathing heavily and groaning in pain. Seeing her trainer like this immediately panicked the Kalos Pokemon as she turned her head frantically looking for Ash or for that matter anyone until Serena finally spoke again forcing the fire fox to focus on her trainer once again; "Braixen... the baby is coming... Please go get Ash quickly he's out in the flower garden with Kelli... I'm begging you!"

Braixen understanding the seriousness of the situation nods to her trainer and although the fire fox didn't want to leave Serena like this she knew what she had to do so Braixen quickly bolted out the back door of the champions residence and down to the bottom of the hill where Ash and Kelli were still tending to the flower garden. Braixen ran down the hill as fast as her paws would carry her until she finally came to the small wooden fence that surrounded the flower garden before she frantically cried out for Ash and Kelli's attention. Seeing Braixen act like this immediately worried Ash and Kelli as they asked her if something was wrong with Serena? A question Braixen answered with a nod as she ran back up the hill full speed. Ash was even so worried about Serena he didn't even bother opening the gate instead Ash just jumped over it before following Braixen. While Kelli set the basket of weeds her and her father collected down first before opening the gate and following her father back up to the house.

Once inside the champion's residence Ash followed Braixen into the living room where he saw Serena lying on the floor on her side groaning in pain. A sight that terrified Ash as he quickly ran over to her and grasped her hand as he heard Serena groan out; "As... Ash... Th.. The.. baby... The Baby...is coming..." As Ash felt Serena's grip tighten on his hand until it got to the point where he swore he felt Serena breaking the bones inside his hand but he didn't care about that right now all he cared about was Serena as Kelli finally came running into the room. Seeing their daughter was a welcome relief to Ash and Serena and before Kelli could even ask a single question about what was going on she heard her dad instruct her to quickly call for the medics! Instructions the young Ketchum girl followed and before the young family knew it the medics arrived and managed to get Serena into the ambulance and to the hospital before the baby came.

Once at the hospital and after about another hour of waiting which to both Ash and Serena but, mostly Serena felt like an entirety; Serena finally heard the doctors instructions for her to; "PUSH!" Instructions Serena complied with as Ash sat beside her and held her hand. Although at the time Serena didn't realize she was crushing Ash's hand to the point where Ash no longer had any sensation in his fingers but he didn't care about that right now he was concerned for Serena and the baby. Serena truly didn't mean to hurt Ash she was just happy to have Ash there by her side during this whole ordeal holding her hand and reminding her to breathe until a soft cry began to fill the hospital room and, once the crying began Ash felt Serena finally release his hand much to his internal relief.

After a couple more minutes the doctor finished cleaning off the newborn and with the assistance of a nurse wrapped the child in a light blue blanket before bringing the little bundle to Serena who began to cry tears of joy as Ash smiled happy that Serena finally got her answer and her "surprise!" The doctor then handed the little bundle off to Serena as the young parents smiled and thanked the doctor before the nurse spoke to the young parents; asking them what they'd like to name the child a question that caused Serena attention to turn to the sleeping child in her arms Serena whispered; "he looks like a Kyle... doesn't he Ash?" As Serena turned her head to look at Ash who was standing next to her as Ash finally took his eyes off the bundle in his wife's arms to nod at her in agreement. While the nurse responded; "Kyle Ketchum it is then..." as she smiled and wrote the child's selected name down on the forms resting atop her clipboard as her and the doctor walked out of the hospital room leaving Ash and Serena alone with their newly born baby boy. The smile on Serena's face continued to grow as she began to pull the blanket back just a little bit more exposing more of a small light colored face before tracing her fingers around the child's chin and cheek causing him to turn towards Serena before finally revealing his electric blue eyes that he clearly inherited from his mother. It was then Serena could feel tears running down her face once again not tears of sadness or pain but tears of joy as she whispered to the small child; "Hi there Kyle... I'm your mommy Serena!" As Ash smiled and began to kneel down next to her and whispered to the small child resting in her arms and almost like instinct little Kyle Ketchum's eyes drifted towards Ash as he introduced himself to his newborn son saying to him; "And I'm Ash Kyle I'm your daddy..." As even now just like Serena Ash too felt tears of joy running down his face as the young parents spoke to their newborn son almost in unison; "We're so glad to finally meet you Kyle."

Now of course as the parent's continued to get acquainted with their new baby boy their daughter Kelli sat in the waiting room with Lillie who was the first of Ash and Serena's friend in Alola to arrive at the hospital. While outside droves of media surrounded the hospital; anxious to get news updates and to get the first pictures of the newly expanded Ketchum family as the news of the birth of current Alola champion Ash Ketchum and world famous Pokemon performer Serena Ketchum's second child spread across not just the Alola region but the world like wildfire.

A/N:  
And there we have it Kyle Ketchum has arrived everyone. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone I sincerely meant for it to be released sooner but once again life got in the way I guess... Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope you all stay tuned to see what happens with Ash, Serena and their newly expanded family next time but until then everyone; as always Templars74 signing off have a great day everyone and I'll talk to you all next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
Joy continued to fill Serena's hospital room as her and Ash's newly born son Kyle dozed back to sleep in her arms. It was a sight that brought tears of joy not just to Serena but Ash too as the young parents continued to observe the blue bundle in Serena's arms. It was a moment neither of the young Parents' wanted to end but, after a few hours after being given the all clear Serena and Kyle were discharged from the hospital to return home.  
Something Serena was more than ready for she even denied the nurses offer to wheel her and Kyle out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Rather the honey blonde haired performer opted to walk out of the hospital with her baby in her arms but not before stopping in the hospital's waiting room where Kelli was waiting with their friend and Alola's newest Pokemon professor Lillie Ather who both took turns holding Kyle as he continued to sleep which how he was able to do so baffled Lillie and Kelli but, it was not a surprise to Ash and Serena who realized when it came to sleeping Kyle clearly took after his mother.

After their brief introductions the small party managed to sneak past the press core waiting outside the hospital thanks to some help from Lillie and the Ather foundation who helicoptered them from the hospital back to Ash and Serena's house where everyone was able to play with Kyle. After a few hours however and although she was having fun and enjoyed playing with babies as much as the next woman Lillie realized she needed to return to work but not before receiving a barrage of unnecessary thanks from Ash and Serena. After Lillie took her leave the two young trainers decided to place a video call to their parents so they could meet their grandson. Both Delia and Grace were overjoyed to receive the video calls from their kids as they both agreed little Kyle Ketchum was simply adorable and, they were both quick to assure their kids that they would come visit soon which came as no surprise to the young parents but what did come as a surprise was that neither Delia or Grace gave Ash or Serena any details about when that would be.

Eventually night began to fall on mele mele which signaled to the Ketchum family that it was time for bed but as Ash and Kelli retired for the night; Serena stayed up to give Kyle one more bottle and a brief rocking and although both of these things quickly put the young boy to sleep Serena just didn't want to stop rocking Kyle she didn't know exactly why this simple action brought a smile to her face and made her so happy but it did. However as the minutes turned to hours the young honey blonde mother finally decided that was enough for the night and gently placed Kyle in his crib which laid at the foot of her and Ash's bed before finally sitting down on her own bed and climbed under the big blue comforter next to Ash who subconsciously rolled over as she did so and placed his arm over Serena. An action that brought a smile to the performers face as she continued to "snuggle" closer to her husband before ultimately falling asleep.

The Following Morning:

As the sun began to shine inside their bed room Ash and Serena found themselves woken up by the fussing of their son Kyle who continued to lie in his crib. That is until Serena got up and retrieved the small child and carried him into the other room to change him while Ash got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone while Serena changed Kyle. After about twenty minutes Ash had breakfast ready for everyone as Kelli came sliding into the kitchen in her pink stockings followed shortly by Serena who was holding her baby brother who was now dressed in his Pikachu themed pajamas. As the Ketchum family enjoyed a quiet breakfast Serena was bouncing back and forth between her plate and giving Kyle his bottle.

After about five minutes Kelli finished scarfing down her breakfast so while Ash, Serena and, Kyle finished eating Ash suggests to Kelli since it was yet another beautiful day outside that she should get her shoes on and go play outside. A suggestion Kelli was more than happy to take but only if she could bring a couple of her parent's pokemon with her to play with. Terms Ash and Serena both agreed to so with her parents blessing Kelli put her lavender colored shoes on and grabbed her father's Noiverns Pokeball as well as her mother's Pancham and Sylveon's Pokéballs and bolted out the kitchen door to head out into the back yard to play with Pikachu in hot pursuit behind her something that made the young parent's laugh as they continued eating.

Once the rest of the Ketchum family finished eating Ash collected the dishes to begin washing them while Serena continued to tend to little Kyle Ketchum it was a task Serena honestly could do all day as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room so that she could rock Kyle who began fussing again while Ash opened the kitchen window above the sink and shouted to his and Serena's daughter that it was time to do her chores instructions Kelli acknowledged with a thumbs up as her father closed the window and resumed washing dishes.  
After finishing the dishes the raven haired trainer decided to go back to his and Serena's bedroom to check on them but before he could make it to the hallway he was greeted by Serena who was holding their son who was fussing in her arms as she whispered to him; "see Kyle daddy is right here don't cry!" before handing the small child to Ash who immediately began swinging and hushing him. As Serena asked Ash where Kelli was? As Ash continued to rock their son he explained to his wife that Kelli was out doing her chores. It was at that moment Ash thought of another way to calm down his son as he walked out the front door and onto the front porch with Serena following close behind.  
Once outside Kyle calmed down instantly. It was a welcome relief to the young parents as Serena took a seat at their patio table with Ash sitting across from them with Kyle in his arms as their attention turned back to the front yard where they saw their daughter playing with their Pokemon.

"Alright here it comes" Kelli exclaims to her parent's pokemon of Pikachu Pancham Sylveon and Noivern; as she threw her ball out to all of them. Kelli was unaware that her parents were outside with her until she hears her mother's voice shouting to her; HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY! Her mother's voice caused Kelli to immediately drop the ball down to the ground clearly startled by her mother's voice. As Serena began shouting to her again; "Your father told you that you could play with everyone after you finished your chores!"

Kelli looked at her mother with a confused look on her face as she responds to Serena; "I did mommy!" As Kelli responded to her mother; Serena's look of inquiry did not leave her face as she responded to her; "Did you remember to feed Rhyhorn & clean him up?" Her mother's inquiry caused the honey blonde girls moth to open a little bit as she realized she did forget about that. Unsure of what to do or say at that point Kelli just looked at her mother and mutters to her; "no but..."

Kelli's response clearly did not satisfy her mother as Serena began tapping on the table causing Kyle to start fussing again as Ash continued to hold him so Ash decided to say something to try and lower the tension as he calls out to his daughter; "Kelli go get that taken care of; then you can go back to playing with everyone okay?" They were terms Kelli couldn't do anything but comply with because her father had just saved her skin with her mother as Kelli nods to her father with a smile on her face before turning to her parent's pokemon and tells them she'll be back soon...

A little while later with Kelli...

Why isn't this working? Kelli asks herself clearly frustrated because she had been sitting there in Ryhorn's stable for about an hour trying to get Rhyhorn clean and, not only that she was losing valuable play time with her Pokemon friends. However Kelli just continued to try and clean the mud spots off of Rhyhorn after all her father bailed her out big time and she knew that he probably wouldn't be able to help bail her out again because she knows her mother will punish her if she ignores her chores.  
As Kelli continued on she was too distracted to notice a certain visitor enter the stable and sneaked up behind her. That visitor then says to the honey blonde haired girl; "Scrub upwards it works a lot better!"

Advice Kelli follows as she takes the scrub brush and goes upwards with it finally removing that spot that had been giving her grief before realizing just who it was that gave her the advice. It was a realization that made Kelli drops the scrub brush before turning around with an ear to ear grin on her face to see Serena's mother Grace was standing right there. Seeing Grace Kelli shouts out; "GRANDMA" as she runs to the older woman and hugs her. Grace immediately returns the Honey Blonde Haired girls hug back as Kelli looks up to her with her auburn eyes and asks Grace if her mom and dad knew she was here? It was a question Grace answers with just a shake of her head before whispering to Kelli; "no not yet." As Kelli takes her grandmas arm and escorted her back to the house.

Meanwhile back with Ash & Serena:

Serena had just returned to the patio with two cups of tea in her hand one for her and one for Ash who was still holding Kyle in his arms. After placing his tea in front of Ash Serena took her place back at the table across from him as their attention jumped back and forth between Kyle and their Pokemon who were still having a blast playing with one another in the warm Alolan sun as they waited for Kelli to return. It was a sight that brought a smile to the young parents as they heard Kelli calling out to them from the side of the house "Mom... Dad...!" As the honey blonde girl came around the corner Noivern, Sylveon, Pikachu and, Pancham came running to her ; It was a sight that brought a smile to both Ash and Serena's face but Serena's smile slowly faded as she was skeptical that Kelli had actually finished her task as she asked her daughter if; "Rhyhorn was clean now?" However before Kelli could answer her mother she was interrupted by another familiar voice; "Sure is…" It was a response that Serena clearly recognized and was surprised by as the performers head immediately shot up as she realized her mother was here and sure enough there was Grace standing behind Kelli as Serena finally acknowledged her mother's presence; "Mom what a surprise!" While Ash just smiled before asking his mother-in-law; "what brings you by today?"

It was an inquiry that just made Grace smile at Ash who although she personally likes he did marry her daughter so she does have to give him a hard time every once in a while as she finally responded to Ash's inquiry by saying; "I just thought I'd come and see my girls and my new grandson; is that alright with you?" in a tone that although sounded like every other mother in law in the world. Ash knew it was all in good fun as Grace walked up to him and picked little Kyle up out of his arms.

As Grace took Kyle into her arms the retired Rhyhorn racer began smiling at her grandson who was looking up at her with his electric blue eyes as Grace began stroking his cheek causing the young child to coo it was a response that caused Grace to smile as she finally addressed her daughter; "Serena I'm disappointed in you I thought that you'd at least teach Kelli how to properly wash Rhyhorn!" It was a remark that brought an ear to ear to Kelli's face as she realized her grandmother was siding with her against her mother. However Serena was not amused rather she was infuriated by Graces remark. Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see Serena was getting flustered at her mother's comment. Finally after a couple minutes of silent tension Serena finally responded to her mother's comment;

"I did but I'm sorry if i couldn't teach her the same way you did me; Mrs. Rhyhorn expert!

After venting her frustration to her mother Serena got up from the patio table and with a huff stormed off back into the house slamming the kitchen door behind her. It was a response that Grace clearly didn't seem to be too concerned about which was evident by her taking her daughters seat as she continued to hold Kyle while Kelli went back to playing catch with the Pokemon. It was a scene that didn't sit well with Ash and after a few minutes of waiting Serena still hadn't come back which caused him to grow even more worried about Serena so Ash turned to Grace and asked her if; "she'd keep an eye on Kelli and Kyle?" A question the retired Rhyhorn racer answered with a nod as Ash got up from the patio table and walked into the house to check on Serena and make sure she was okay.

Once inside the completely silent champion's residence Ash made a B-Line for his and Serena's bedroom confident that that's where he'd find Serena and sure enough as the raven haired trainer slid their bedroom door open he found Serena lying on her side on their bed with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face! It was a sight that Ash kind of expected to see as he finally spoke up to Serena; "I thought I'd find you here." Hearing Ash's voice startled Serena as she rolled over and began to sit up on the side of the bed allowing Ash to take a seat next to her before placing his hand on hers. It was a small gesture but a gesture that brought a smile to Serena's face as the two of them continued to sit on their bed in their eerily quiet bedroom that is until Serena finally broke the silence; "Why does she always have to be like that Ash; no matter what I do it never seems to be enough for her!?"

As Ash sat there he noticed a tear rolling down Serena's cheek it broke Ash's heart because he never liked to see Serena upset but he hesitated at first to say anything to Serena because truth be told he didn't really know how to answer her question. After all Ash never had this kind of problem with his own mother However, after a few minutes of silence Ash finally made up his mind on what to say to Serena.  
As the honey blonde performer continued to sit there she began to feel Ash wiping away the tear that had rolled down her face with an heirloom that Serena would recognize anywhere it was the blue handkerchief with the Pokeball design on the corner the one that symbolized their relationship. It was an action that had a real calming effect on the performer even if it was just a small gesture.  
Seeing Serena relaxing was a welcome relief to Ash as he scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. In that moment time began to stand still for Serena as she felt Ash's hand sliding up and down her arm as he hugged her it was an action that made Serena purr as she turned her head to face Ash and when her electric blue eyes met Ash's auburn eyes Ash began telling Serena what he thought about all this.

"You know Serena; I think she only gives you a hard time because she cares about you and, just wants to push you to keep doing better…"  
After Ash finished telling her what he thought about all this Serena began thinking back to some of the conversations that she had with her mother in the past, including the one where she told Grace that she was going to marry Ash and, after thinking about it Serena realized Ash may be onto something. It truly amazed Serena once again Ash's words managed to inspire her and cheer her up in this moment Serena didn't think she could love Ash anymore.

As Serena gazed into Ash's eyes she realized that she truly was the luckiest woman in the world. She not only had her childhood friend and crush as her husband they had two beautiful kids and, no matter what happens Serena knows Ash will be there to comfort her to give her strength and, give her all the love and attention she wants and needs.  
After reflecting on this Serena looked over to Ash and smiled at him in a way that only Ash can make her do before leaning over and kissing Ash as he continued holding her and after a few seconds Serena pulled back and whispered to her husband; "You're right thank you Ash for sitting here with me and just listening, you're the best!" They were words that brought a smile to Ash's face as he felt Serena hug him. Seeing Serena smile and feeling her hug him brought an even bigger smile to Ash's face because, he truly loves Serena and loves seeing her happy. After all seeing Serena happy makes the raven haired trainer happy too. As that thought raced through Ash's mind he felt Serena's grip tighten on him as she whispered to him; "I love you Ash!" They were words that made Ash finally return the gesture as he wrapped his arms around Serena's waist he whispered back to the honey blonde performer; "I love you too Serena."  
It was an embrace that neither Ash nor Serena wanted to break. Right now they were in their own little world that neither of them wanted to leave but at the same time their "parenting mindset" began to kick in and they realized that if they didn't get back soon; Kelli, Kyle and, even Grace would all start getting worried about them. So with that thought in mind Ash and Serena then broke their embrace and got up off their bed to walk back downstairs where Grace, Kelli and, Kyle were probably waiting for them worried sick but, the young couple didn't hesitate holding hands as they returned to them.

A/N: Awe… such a nice moment. Anyway here is chapter 13 of family adventures I hope you all enjoyed it. Believe it or not this chapter was based on a "scrapped idea" from my YouTube video series but I felt the concept would fit this part of the story to a tee plus truth be told I really have been wanting to write something like this for a while but yeah hope you all enjoyed and look forward to Chapter 14 coming soon where the other in law (Delia) may or may not make an appearance! Stay tuned to find out and as always everyone Templars74 Signing off Have a great day everyone and I'll talk to you all next time goodbye everybody.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
After a few seconds of walking hand in hand Ash & Serena made their way to the back door beyond which Grace along with Kelli and Kyle were waiting for them. Luckily for the young couple however much to their internal relief the group didn't exactly seem concerned. Kelli was just continuing to play with Pikachu and Sylveon while Grace continued playing with baby Kyle. As Ash & Serena stepped on the back porch and into the warm tropical air of their adopted home region they found themselves immediately addressed by Grace; "I see you're doing better" referring to her daughter the young Honey Blonde woman as she took the seat across from her mother.

It was an observation from her mother that Serena chose not to answer with words rather she opted to answer by turning her head allowing her to look back at Ash who was standing behind her with a smile as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders It was a gesture that told the retired Rhyhorn racer that it was Ash who brought the smile back to her daughters face. It was a scene that even made Grace smile as she noticed Serena's focus had shifted from her and back to her grandson who was giggling in her arms.

As Serena and Grace's attention returned to baby Kyle; Ash decided to reluctantly let go of Serena's shoulders before walking off the porch to play catch with his daughter and his and Serena's pokemon. A couple hours passed as the young family continued to enjoy the beautiful Alolan day but just as Kelli was about to throw the ball back to her dad with Pikachu and Sylveon standing between them ready to intercept the ball at a moment's notice they found their game interrupted by another voice coming from the side of the house.

"Hello Ash... Serena... are you back here!?"

It was a voice that everyone immediately recognized and was surprised by none more so than Ash however as he watched his mom and Mimey appear from around the corner. Ash was in fact so surprised the only thing he could say was; "MOM!?" with a look of pure surprise on his face. While his daughter on the other hand ran to Delia with an ear to ear grin on her face with her arms stretched out wide; As the honey blonde girl approached her grandmother Delia got down on her level and mirrored the gesture allowing Kelli to run straight into the biggest bear hug her grandmother could muster as Delia continued to hug her granddaughter Delia couldn't help but ask her if she was being a good girl for her mom and dad? To which Kelli responded with a muffled yes as she tried to talk through her grandma's pull over. As Kelli pulled away from her grandmother her attention immediately shifted to Mimey not wanting to forget to give him a hug too. It was a touching sight to everyone as they smiled at Kelli even Grace who was currently and reluctantly handing Kyle back to Serena confident that little Kyle was the reason for Delia's "unannounced visit."

Soon after and With Kyle now back in her arms Serena's gaze fixated back to her husband then to her mother in law who was being escorted up the steps by her daughter. As Delia climbed the last step onto the back porch her Gaze was focused on the little boy in Serena's arms who Serena herself was looking at with a longing stare as she whispered to her baby son;

"Kyle this is your grandma Delia do you want to meet her?" After Serena asked her and Ash's son everyone's attention focused on Kyle who seemed to answer Serena's question by shifting his gaze from his mother over to Delia making everyone smile at how cute Kyle was being at the moment. Serena however took Kyle's actions as a yes as she extending him out to Delia who quickly took him into her arms as she introduced herself to her grandson.

Delia was so distracted by this in fact she didn't even notice Serena getting up from her seat so that she could have it. It was an action Delia protested at first assuring Serena that her actions weren't necessary and that she could stand but her daughter in law was persistent. Serena insisted to her mother in law that it was okay for Delia to take her seat she was their guest after all.

The two debated it for a couple of minutes before Delia finally backed down and reluctantly took the seat Serena vacated as she continued getting acquainted with her grandson. It was a sight that finally brought Serena's smile back as she stepped back next to Ash and took her husband's hand in hers. After a couple minutes Grace Delia and even Kelli to strike up a conversation with one another so Ash and Serena decided to take advantage of this moment to return inside to prepare some drinks for everyone.

Upon entering their now quiet home Ash and Serena made their way through their seating room and into the kitchen once there Ash proceeded over to the cabinet where they kept their drinking glasses while Serena walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the large pitcher of Ice tea she had made this morning. Once the young couple finished their respective tasks; Ash and Serena made their way over towards the island that was situated in the middle of the kitchen where Serena decided to break the awkward silence of the room; "Looks like everyone is having fun; doesn't it Ash?"

Hearing Serena's voice made the raven haired trainer immediately turn his attention towards his wife and when Ash's eyes made contact with Serena's Ash responded to Serena's question with not just an answer but another question; "Sure does Serena; It's been awhile since our parents came for a visit hasn't it!?"

It was a question that took the performer aback as she realized Ash was quite correct about this being the first time in a while their parents had come to visit let alone both their parents at the same time. So Ash's question was one Serena could only answer with a nod of her head but it did get Serena thinking this was a special time a special occasion so it was then Serena decided to make a suggestion; "Why don't we invite our parents to stay for dinner with us, have a nice family dinner?"

It was a suggestion Ash was quite fond of; he really did think it was a great idea but the raven haired trainer couldn't help but ask a somewhat obvious question; "Sounds great Serena but, isn't it a little late to get a meal together?" Serena couldn't help but laugh at her husband's question again this was an obvious question but at the same time she couldn't believe Ash of all people would underestimate her about anything. So the honey blonde trainer just answered her husband by whispering in his ear; "don't worry about a thing Ash I can do this no problem!" before winking at Ash which of course relaxed the raven haired trainer his wife never let anybody down and it was one of the traits Ash loves most about Serena she answered the question exactly like he thought she would and he expected no less as Ash shared a smile with Serena as the two picked up the trays of drinks and headed back outside to their guests.

Once outside Serena and Ash placed the trays of drinks on the table where everyone proceeded to each take a glass from them and began to drink all in agreement that Iced tea was the perfect way to cool off from the hot Alolan sun that was beating down on all of them even if they were sitting under the awning.

Eventually as the Ketchum family continued enjoying their time together and their conversations; Serena brought up her and Ash's conversation they had inside and invited both Grace and Delia to join them for dinner.

It was a suggestion that astonished The two mothers especially with it being on such short notice so late in the day and at first both Grace and Delia were reluctant at first to accept their kids invitation as they wished not to impose and cause an extra hassle but, both their kids were persistent and very persuasive as and Serena convinced their parents that it was no big deal and that had been so long since they had an opportunity to have a meal together. Eventually Grace and Delia realized their kids were not going to take "NO" for an answer so they conceded and accepted Ash and Serena's offer to join them for dinner. Hearing their mothers accept their invitation brought a smile to both Ash and Serena's face as Serena walked back into the house to get dinner started with Ash following suite to give his wife a hand but not before escorting their guests inside their home and into their sitting room so they could all continue their visit and enjoy each other's company out of the hot Alolan sun that was beating down on this crystal clear tropical afternoon.


End file.
